


Salomé

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 头脑即使会出错，但是血脉不会。——中岛敦《光与风与梦》
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“朔间，是我，你父亲还活着吗？”  
“薰君居然主动打了电话，本来吾辈已经准备找阿多尼斯君的手下去找你了。大概多久能到？”  
零那一头的声音原本因为电话而安静下来，一听只是自己这个假医生，立马转而变得极其嘈杂，不时还有几声汪汪的狗吠。一想到回到老大的总部会有怎样的乱子等着，羽风挠了挠头发有想改目的地去海边散散心的冲动。  
“抱歉呢，十分钟或者稍微多一点吧……喂喂，好歹已经上了头条了，我还没有讨厌麻烦到这也视而不见呀？以及你父亲——”  
“虽然本应该表扬薰君的进步，不过眼下看来是没有这个时间了，吾辈就先在等待薰君到来前多少再处理些麻烦吧。家父虽然伤得厉害，毕竟吾辈的家族有着高贵的吸血鬼血统，还不至于性命如此脆弱。”  
尽管仍旧没放弃自己那套中二说辞，薰听得出零的语气很沉重，对方对朔间家老父直接放枪，除了疯子恐怕没人能想到事情会发展成这样。薰咽了口唾沫：“我知道了，我尽快到，你先和小狗阿多他们忙活一会。”

零放下电话，却还没有坐下，局势正朝着极为不利自己家族的方向发展，距离上一次如此直击家族内部的要挟过去了整整八年，父亲被重伤的结果而言是必须靠自己全权掌握大局，虽然早在几个月前，他老人家已经是半隐退状态，家族事务多半交给了自己负责。而眼下零必须好好审视自己的战力——两位带领手下的得力后辈，两位冷静睿智的双子参谋，和一位虽然看起来不怎么靠谱的医生搭档。  
也许，也许还有一根救命稻草。尽管迄今为止，并不希望到去使用它的地步。  
从刚才开始一直在书房外没有吭声的小狗用力抓着门把手冲了进来，零转过头看他，纯红的眸子里难得没有对晃牙的粗鲁的责备。  
“吸血鬼混蛋……不，朔间前辈。阿凛在回来的路上了。”  
马在嗅到肥美草料时会情不自禁打一个响鼻，而这次的草料对朔间的重要性可以让他去忽略小狗所有这些让自己不愉快的响鼻式行为。吸血鬼长舒一口气坐了下来，脸上挂着不自禁的笑容：“是吗，吾辈亲爱的弟弟终于愿意主动回来见吾辈了，也是因祸得福。”  
“说起来，我从进入这里后一直都没有见过朔间前辈的弟弟。”跟在小狗后面拴好门的阿多尼斯听到以后忍不住说了一句，作为这个组织的后来者，他对这个素未谋面的朔间家小儿子一直有所好奇。  
“无须担心，阿多尼斯君，吾辈也已经很久没有与凛月见面，甚至说过话了。”零交握手臂直着眼望向窗外，他方才的笑容又渐渐消失，有如空中云层灼烧的边缘。  
“要说上一次好好和凛月谈话的时间……应该是八年前了。”


	2. Chapter 2

黑手党家族在这个国家历史虽不悠久，但朔间家在过去二十几年一直处于领导性的优势地位。 善于社交的朔间家父有着政界商界的大量友人，控制着奢侈品以及垄断其他一些产业。老实说，羽风薰在入伙之前很难想象这一家子人尽管背负着黑帮大佬的名号，见到本尊却优雅绅士的不像话，气质远比他们本就出众的外貌更使人感到震惊。  
这几年和零走得相当近之后，薰倒是可以经常仔细打量一番这个美丽又危险的男人，零说话的语气几乎可以称为温和，然而大多数时间他那些轻柔抓耳的话语却足以使人胆寒；他本人身高比起欧洲男性可能只评得了中上，但大多数时间仍然能给人一种高大的压迫感，外带能够轻易控制自己疆域的气度。零一向以善于讲道理和注重情义赢得他人的尊重，然而薰也很清楚，在零那极度优雅的假象之下，隐藏着的是不容商榷的利刃。  
也许这就是零至今也没有合适对象的原因之一吧，薰想到这不免抽了抽嘴苦笑一下，似乎同样单身且将近而立之年的自己，当真是最没资格取笑他的一个了。

朔间家父亲出事二十四小时内已经忙得不可开交，不谈阻拦蝇虫般扰人不休的外界和对老人的监护与二次暗杀的预备警戒，内部也是极度需要调理和制定计划。  
于是这个尚未进入正式会议的夜晚，怎样应对显然会因为内部成员的性格和作风问题产生极大的分歧，而薰也注意到零似乎是有意缄口不语——好像那个下定决心的时刻并未到来，而是要跟着某种命运维系在一起，才可以认真的判为尘埃落定。  
正在晃牙气得满脸通红被阿多尼斯喊停的当儿，手下敲了敲门，一副要有贵客入座的神情，方才还在头疼的薰不禁也好奇看向门外，送客人进来的向导握着门把手恭敬地站在一旁，随后，朔间凛月慢慢走了进来。

一时间再没有一个人说话。  
薰当时怔怔看着那张朔间家小儿子绝美的脸，而日后回忆往事，他深知应该去观察零的神情才对。  
这个全是高层人员的会客室，明明只有零和大神晃牙见过凛月，可没有一个人不在第一时间知道，这个人是朔间的弟弟。但是朔间凛月给人的兄弟感，又和那对葵双子的兄弟感截然不同。的确，他和零长得很像，有着酷似的眼神和一致的发色瞳眸，甚至也隐约有着危险的气息，但是谁都能一眼觉察到，他与朔间零是两个完全不一样的灵魂。他们是绝不可能被混淆的两个独立个体。  
在穿着得体，给人良好印象这件事上，零几乎像一个偶像般的严谨，哪怕有时零没有刻意为之，他的举手投足也显现出一个领导者应有的气宇非凡。对着西装考究，衣着整齐优雅的哥哥，凛月却穿着风格前卫、宽松的卫衣，搭着的灰色牛仔裤更显得他纤细和随意，这样一个人穿着西装，也许是纽扣松散，领带都不会去好好系上的，薰在心里思忖到。  
凛月几乎没有怎么去看自己的哥哥，直接转向了另外一位认识自己的晃牙：“啊……这么久过去，柯~基还是这样吵得不像话，真是没有长进的狗狗啊。”  
“哈啊？谁是柯~基啊？你这个混蛋，本大爷是高贵的——”  
“汪口。”  
零打断了晃牙的发言，直接让后者把那个狼字塞回了肚子里。他回过头，视线转向了凛月。零嘴上的笑容没有一向的沉稳了，他搁下交握撑着下颌的手站起身，那一刻他更像一个兄长而非首领。  
“凛月，欢迎回来。”  
凛月转头，看了一眼零，甚至连一句像样的话都没有对零说，就径直走向了会议桌上空着的位置，他不在意任何人的目光，仿佛自己对在外声名远扬的零近乎无礼的无视，自己出现在此的原因，都和任何人无关。  
那姿态仿佛是一只高贵的猫，薰却隐隐约约看见了他在隐藏伤口。  
“先说好，我是因为家父受了重伤才回来的，”他停了停，似乎这句话是特意说给零听的，“虽然比起麻烦的事情我更喜欢睡觉，不过能够让我按我的节奏走的话，帮一些忙也不是不可以。”  
语气里含着易于嗅出的轻蔑，很容易造成拒人千里的气场。而薰想，在场所有人最为震惊或者说可以升级为恼怒的一点，便是凛月他们高层，准确言之呛零的口气。  
朔间凛月，哪怕有着朔间家的血脉，哪怕有着某些特权，他现在也只是一个特殊的局外人罢了。  
“那个，你是朔间前辈的弟弟吧。”未等小狗嚷嚷，离得较远些的阿多尼斯皱着眉头开口，乙狩在几位中间，恐怕是仅次于零最注重礼貌的一位，“虽然不知道你和朔间前辈有什么过节，但是现在在没有老大的情况下，朔间前辈——零是我们的领导者。”  
阿多不善于言辞，却相当的认真，打心底尊敬着零。对于他而言，凛月对仰慕对象如此轻蔑的态度无法接受，甚至根本就不该参与进他们的会议。朔间家两代领导者的信徒薰见得太多，抑且零身上有着和他父亲越发接近的气质，相信再过上十几年，零便可以做到只要将手从口袋里伸出，就会有人上前亲吻。  
不过，同样显而易见的是，凛月将这一切的一切都看在眼里，甚至于心知肚明，却仍旧保持着他极端的漠然，形如零的形象不过是最虚伪的摆设，使他人沉迷其中，深受其害。  
未等凛月说什么，零便淡淡做了解释：“无妨，阿多尼斯君，弟弟本就是吾辈邀请回来的。是否要掺和进吾等的风暴，也的确是凛月的自由。”  
话毕似乎是为了终结这个尴尬的节点，线人进来对乙狩和大神两位武力负责说了些什么，晃牙看了看凛月，又看了看零，读出零眼神中的无需介怀后便指出了背叛者的名字，阿多呈上了线人的证据，薰因为早已在心中罗列好了几个嫌疑人的名字，不禁有提前知道答案般的索然无味，他把玩着项链上的坠子，想念着才约见了几次的omega姑娘，估摸着今晚还是得在朔间家过夜了。生发遗憾中随意用余光瞥了一眼朔间漂亮的弟弟。老实说，一件事让他感兴趣却只能得到一星半点的线索，还真是有点吊人胃口，朔间家这对兄弟，究竟是个什么关系？

待布置完暗杀名单和分工，时钟的针已经快和分针在12点吻合，几人拾掇完准备前去休息。尽管一开始凛月的口气使人不满，但小狗一副已经忘记的模样，问凛月要不要睡在自己隔壁的空房，得到了无所谓的答复后便叫门外的下手前去拾掇，尔后和凛月消失在门口。阿多向两位前辈道了晚安，便只剩下零和羽风慢慢走回他们的房间。  
羽风心中的困惑太多，思来想去却又没有太多可问的，他挑了一个最为平淡的抛给了对方：“朔间，你弟弟没有对象吗？”  
“薰君，看上了一个才见过一面的人，还是吾辈心爱的弟弟，吾辈是不是该防备汝了呢？”零微微侧过头，话语里带着笑意。  
薰叹了口气：“不否认你弟弟的确长得好看，不过朔间也该清楚，我对男人，更何况是alpha可是没有丝毫兴趣的哦？”  
意料之中的话语引来零无奈地苦笑，他盯着前方的步道，似乎是一边思考一边给出答案：“唔……几年前听吾辈的友人谈起，弟弟和友人欣赏的一位omega交好，不过过去这么久也没个准信，吾辈也不甚清楚了。”  
薰脑海中搜索着所有的细节，种种迹象的观察上而言，他认为朔间凛月同样是个单身汉。晚上他离得和凛月最近，凛月那双纤长的手指上并没有戒指的踪迹，只徒有和零一样曝光过度似的苍白肤色。另一个角度的困惑不得不使薰皱起眉头，放慢了脚步看向零：“喂喂，朔间，我差点忘了，你弟弟难道说也是……？”  
话并未说完，零已经心知肚明，他索性停下脚步，这样薰便能够好好地看向零这双承载满诸多感情的深红眼眸，零的红瞳透亮纯净，貌似深邃摸不见他的灵魂，只能摸索到星点的思想：悔意和疼痛变换更替，而沉在中央的某种回忆和它们融为一体。可是……越是深入这回忆之中，就越是要陷入那秘密的无望和崩溃里去。  
薰意会了，自己不慎踩到了雷。

自己和零相似的一点，便是始终和他人保持一定距离，不深入任何不应该介入的人生，即便这必定会造成他人的误解，甚至成为罪恶之一。羽风薰的目的本来是为了自己能够绝对自由，而朔间零自有自己更深的意图。在中招之前，他及时把自己从另一个人的情绪里拉了回来，这个想法想必被觉察到了，因为零做出无事发生过般的微笑作为回答给了医生。  
“所以，你弟弟还单身可是毫无理由的？虽然我无心关心他人的私生活，但实话说，想要给你们俩生孩子的omega，明明多的可以排队了吧。”  
“薰君难怪会给人留下轻浮的印象啊。”零失望了一般地叹了口气，“吾辈可不止一次告诫过汝，人生可是很长的~♪大不必太过急躁，也不该总执着于这些事。难道薰君不记得自己吃的苦头了吗？”  
最后一句话实实在在扎心了，薰无奈地摇摇头，果然不可能从这个男人这里占得丝毫言语上的优势。“真是好过分啊朔间，唯独不想被你提起我单身至今的痛处。嘛，我也到卧室了，总之明天再谈吧？”  
“嗯~♪薰君早点休息吧，剩下吾辈慢慢回到夜晚之中便好。  
那么，祝汝好梦。”

人类的生息凝固在最后的温和话语中，魔物一般的男人继续向楼道深处走去，彷如被吞没在了午夜污浊漆黑的氛围中，同样可理解为是因为这恶魔般的一袭黑色，悄无声息地漫步过万千的沉眠，在行走过的道路上，缓缓向四周布施无法理解的浓重沉寂。


	3. Chapter 3

要是还能够选择的话，凛月一定会拒绝回到此地。  
他疏远家族并不出于道德感，因此谁要将自己的回归称之为自甘堕落，连自己都会禁不住嗤笑。凛月希望退出，退出所有的一切，重新回到他的生活中去，继续他这八年所建造的属于自己的小世界。倘若父亲与兄长的世界该称之为暗夜，那凛月会叛逆般的认定自己已经过上了白昼的生活。  
可是啊……久日不归，凛月对宅邸的件件事物都觉得陌生，然而回头一想，他对于那白昼的生活，并没有因此而熟悉起来。他自己也无比清楚，自己终究无法在日光中生存。父亲从小教导兄弟二人时，就时常挂着笑意说一句话，人只有一种命运。  
因此，他还是走到了这一步。明知道自己应该不插手，明知道自己不该被卷入——可当他和零对视的那一刻，某些意识是如此强烈，逼得自己绝不想有任何的让步。  
他无可容忍的是兄长对他施加了那样的事后，居然敢用有怜悯情绪的眼神看着自己。  
可是，比起这样几乎停滞时间的生命，可笑而无情的命运，那样的眼神究竟算的了什么呢？凛月直起身，天空被落日烧的熊熊火起，烘托出红紫云霄的慵倦和黯淡无力。宅子深处郊区，被埋藏在深幽的树丛之间，阳光几乎漏不进屋子，一年到头宅邸都是阴暗而宁静的，房间中只有暗淡的光辉，是吸血鬼的美妙温床。这是朔间凛月曾经生活过十八年的地方，他了解这座大宅的每一个角落，了解春天森林中的湿润氤氲，了解他留下的一切在这生活过的痕迹，直到那一天前，他做梦也不会想到有一天他会憎恨到想要远离家园的地步。  
但他终究是无法放下血脉的，就像柯基说的，他和零的血有着一样的气味，这种标志连死亡也无可抹消。哪怕再怎么疏远哥哥，父亲终归是无法割舍的。如今没有父亲了的家族会多么糟糕，凛月十分清楚。柯基和另一位西亚后辈终归太过年轻，参谋尽管聪明却未免太过轻浮；而对方土佬的内应又在父亲的干将里。敌人非常棘手，作为贩毒头目的土佬有的是钱，再加倚靠另一个大家族上位，手中有着能诱惑人的丰厚利益。只因为父亲拒绝了合作，就能够狠下毒手取他的性命。其他几人尽管经验比自己充足，也没法简单对付这难啃的骨头。  
尽管不知道对方手上拿捏了什么筹码，一次会议下来凛月也明了了对方的意图：杀掉家父，他们手中有能够让零投降进行合作的力量；不过，另一面，如果家父真的死去，零也可能选择义无反顾地复仇，以直报直，鲁莽的后辈兴许会惹出更多乱子，使整个朔间家族四面树敌。毕竟丧失心智的魔物，人人得而诛之；凛月不禁皱起眉头，他意识到自己应当先去看看父亲，无论如何，家父仍然在世这一点，想必也能让对方懊丧计划失败一半，其次自己也应当去再次确认，是否按照家父之前所预备的方案实施下去。

等凛月穿戴好前去厨房时，正巧撞上了回来吃晚饭的晃牙。早晨睡前凛月从窗口看见晃牙早早出门，现在这身衣服却和早晨的不一样。凛月心中有了眉目，依旧打了一个不紧不慢的哈欠，慢慢坐在自己的位置上等着饭好。  
“啊啊真是的……我沾了一身洗不掉的讨厌气味，阿凛却在家里睡大觉睡了一天，说到底你是回来度假的吗？”  
“呼啊……辛苦柯基了呢。没想到柯~基也能干出杀人完还如此平静坐下吃饭的事了，兄长还是早日退休去干驯兽师比较好啊。”  
“少废话，阿凛，我不是狗，也不是小孩子了。”  
晃牙眼神中的坚决糅合着疲累，是他去完成了干掉叛徒的任务，过不了多久那个暴露家父的内鬼就会被发现死在某条郊区的道路上，凛月知道。  
是的，柯基不再是那个只会模仿兄长而仍显稚嫩的黄毛小子了，也许是因为性别分化后是alpha让晃牙硬气了不少，也许是因为多年在兄长身边吃了不少鞭子和苦头。想到过去那个被自己按在地上欺负的玩伴，如今可以让一个有过交集的前辈毙命，凛月免不了头皮一阵发紧。  
“嘛，好了好了，说起来……我吃完饭想去看一下父亲，柯~基麻烦转告一下兄长吧。”  
“啊？阿凛是睡傻了吗？”晃牙忍不住提高了嗓音，“我们昨晚还说过不知道土佬下一步会拿什么当要挟的筹码吧？说不定就会威胁到阿凛的安全，放暗枪或者绑架——”

“真敢说啊。”

晃牙被生生的打断了——不是被那困倦显得无力的话语，而是凛月森冷的眼神。  
虽然很不愿意承认，这种眼神使晃牙畏惧，每当零露出这样的眼神时，他便知道自己该住口了。而凛月付诸这样的眼神，晃牙对理由心知肚明。  
毕竟，他是那次事件的目击者之一。

和往常一样，那一瞬间的可怖仿佛是幻觉，凛月恢复了无精打采和貌似脆弱。  
“呼……真是讨厌，柯~基既然不是小孩子了，就不该担心我这样的老人家。这是我的人生，让我自由行动吧？”  
明知道必定是这样的回答，可听到后晃牙还是免不了一阵火大，虽说有情绪就狠狠发泄是他的特色，然而这次他沉默了。大神晃牙性格中的犬性成分能让他不介怀过去，可并不代表能让他失忆。  
“……我知道了，但是肯定是要告诉吸血鬼混蛋先的，然后我开车送你去，免得你被人跟踪。”晃牙攥紧了拳头又缓缓松开，被凛月看在眼里。凛月知道这是最低的让步了，叹了口气摊开手：“ok~♪倒不如说把所有事情交给柯~基才来的舒服呢，轻松，轻松~♪”  
“啊啊啊……真是忍无可忍了啊！！！”


	4. Chapter 4

父亲伤的比想象中重了太多。哪怕及时闪躲，也已经连吃了四颗子弹。他像是被一堆软管粘住的猎物，只能靠仪器这只蜘蛛判断存活。老头子生命的确没有大碍了，只是似乎感官恢复还需要一段时间。  
凛月明白了兄长他们急于做决定的原因——等父亲能够开口和判断的时候，恐怕已经太迟了。他看着闭着眼的父亲甚至连自己的存在都无法感知，内心逐渐汹涌起了强烈的敌意。  
柯基在驱车送完自己，确认没有人跟踪后便说还有事要办，嚷了几句留心身边便一溜烟没了人影。医院有着森严的把守，是朔间家的人以及警卫，想必是哥哥再三嘱咐后的结果。凛月静坐了一会儿，手机传来收到简讯的提醒音，他看到发件人后，浓密黑色睫毛中的瞳孔略微放大了一下，划开锁屏开始思考回信和自己接下来的动作。

作为目前家族的主心骨，零这几天没有踏出宅邸半步。他思考了非常多的问题，也思考到自己究竟为什么要叫凛月回来。  
乙狩和薰在极力掩饰自己的困惑，尤其是乙狩甚至还有着敌意和反感。他们完全不理解自己这个和米虫无异的弟弟为什么要深入内部，既然八年不见，和他们不要扯上关系才是最佳选择。凛月的怠惰简直让他看上去不像一个alpha，时常整个白昼都在昏睡，直到夜晚才懒散地坐在会议室的角落，听他们神经绷紧地讨论和判断。  
在傍晚弟弟和小狗的对话之前，零也扪心自问过会不会自己对弟弟的自信过度致使误判，随后他不期而遇了厨房内两人的一幕，零的角度恰巧能瞥见凛月的侧颜。  
那血红虹膜中无尽的冷酷，无底的冰冷捻起人遍体的毫管，筛灭对视者脑壳中轻视的潜流，让人哑然失笑。这是朔间家的人独有的眼神，是在人误判了吸血鬼的真实实力时的处刑预言——没有一个朔间是简单的，只是他们善于巧妙的隐藏力量。  
那一刹凛月浑身散发着危险的气息，可怖的气场和父亲一样慑人，倘若他手上有一把武器，零毫不怀疑小狗会挨上一记教训。这样的一个人，定然是朔间家族最隐秘也最出人意料的杀手锏。  
那个眼神告诉了零，八年过去，凛月从没有懈怠过。  
连那份仇恨也是。


	5. Chapter 5

如何抛却这黄昏寂静的境界中家族势力萎衰的势头，利用夕阳未暝的余晖遮掩装束齐整的明月，其摧枯拉朽式的进程甚至比零预料的还要更快。  
“凛月告诉汝，父亲其实早就有想到过自己会出事，并且让凛月一直待命吗？”  
“是啊，阿凛刚刚在医院回来的车上和我说的，说是最后老头子居然醒了，然后和他简单说了说按照以前商量好的做就好。”晃牙骚了骚头皮，老实说他不怎么喜欢给两兄弟当传话筒。  
偌大的会议室暂时只有零与晃牙二人，零瞥了一眼紧闭的大门，转回头声音低了几分：“父亲的意思是，对方撑不住了自然会来找吾等和谈，而且会是让凛月去。薰刚刚已经打了电话告诉我了，的确和父亲说的一样。至于之后的行动……由凛月来杀了他们？”  
晃牙用手指骨节骚了骚鼻子，点了点头。  
“逻辑上完全合理，实施起来也不会有什么问题。只是……”  
零雪白的面庞上笼罩着一层阴影，但在中心阴影区域的双眸却异常明亮坚定，“并非吾辈不信任凛月的能力，或者说这个计划是天方夜谭，只是，这个代价，非家族于我个人而言，不希望凛月去承担。”  
“啊，这话要说就和老头子说去吧，本大爷也不想阿凛杀人啊。”晃牙耸了耸肩，频繁的小动作能够缓解他的不安，也是他能够保持精神稳定的方式，“不过放着对方不管，拖得越久只会越麻烦啊，吸血鬼混蛋。现在他知道自己差点弄死老头子，很可能是活不成了，除了和谈的机会，要逮着这崽子可是难上加难啊？”  
零张了张口正要说些辩驳的话，便和晃牙同时通过气味感受到有人进来了。  
“唔嗯……不小心听到了你们的对话~居然被哥哥担心，我也真是落魄了啊？兄长难道是觉得我比起逃亡几年会更喜欢待在你身边吗？老实说我可是三分钟也熬不下去的哦。”  
凛月打了个哈欠，大方地拉开门走了进来，他的声音异常清晰，平日他的神魂像不附体，幽幽辗转在世间某个角落，而此刻清亮好闻的认真话语很是吸引人，再加上姣好的长相，几乎是能蛊惑人心的。也许是看着兄长的为难让他觉得有趣，他难得的继续开口：“要是兄长觉得我不行的话，柯~基要不要找找看有没有合适的手下？”  
答案是否定的，朔间家族的几个得力手下对方不可能不认得，至于新人，这么大一桩事且能保证不出差池完成的，晃牙的眼神已经给了零回复，不存在这样一个人。  
凛月预料到了结果一般冷笑了一下。只能是他去，谁都知道答案。

他清楚对方的打算，对他们来说，“朔间的弟弟”比朔间零这位魔王，看起来要好对付得多。谁都知道朔间家的二儿子不参与家族的事情，而且八年前就早已已经有人觊觎过这颗貌似脆弱的棋子。至于这颗棋子的实力究竟如何，面前这二人是最清楚不过的。  
晃牙晓得他是怎么挨着凛月的揍长到大的，更别提他一次都没打赢过凛月。这几年一直在暗处为家族效劳的凛月没有间断过枪法的练习，战斗的训练，他努力克制着自己的涌动的恨意和全身流布的寒意，这种微妙的变化不该被任何人察觉，直到该被使用的那个时刻。  
他那瘦削的身形，此时都显得孔武有力起来。凛月眼神里有一种对零类似于报复的快活，这种快活让零回想起了父亲对凛月的评价。父亲对凛月的行为一向放任之，他称凛月是自己的恶作剧之子。有些事，除了凛月谁也不能做到。  
现在就是这样，不是吗？这明明就是父亲口中命运的时刻，而这命运的齿轮也完美地个个咬合。但零却是第一次这样感到他距离理想如此之远。曾几何时，他是发自内心想要守护深爱的人们在自己身边度过愉快的青春，然而如今，他却连多叫一声凛月的名字都会引得对方反感。  
——他那泡沫一般的理想，早就同弟弟未来得及开始就被撕裂的幸福一起葬送。而再次将对方推向可能的深渊的，又是自己。  
也许这就是神明对吸血鬼的诅咒吗？零垂下头苦涩地笑了起来，他默许了这个计划。


	6. Chapter 6

真讨厌啊，又变成了这个时间无法入睡的状态。

时值午夜，宅子外的深林梦沉沉地不漏光亮，群树顶尖盛满了月的清辉。这些幽深仿佛是朔间家的第二层警戒，相比沐浴于日光下，凛月更熟悉暗夜中的家园，深林里的古宅有着静穆宁寂的境界，任由那些缱绻的神话与童谣在床前漫自低回，给小小的吸血鬼寻一个美妙的梦境。  
然而连做梦，都早已失去儿时那种期待。合着屋中书架在玻璃上的反光，凛月也看见了自己在玻璃里幻出的照影。那已经是一张青年的脸庞，是二十七岁的朔间凛月，不是七岁或者十七岁。可就神态而言，不似一个人类，更近似于一个在古宅中被禁锢了时间的游荡魂魄，只有房间里的陈设能证明他是个实实在在的人。  
说起来，究竟为什么今晚又要回到自己的房间睡觉呢？的确，明天晚上就是和谈的时刻，自己杀人后要逃亡上两三年，再次离别的怀念或许是个好借口。宽阔的屋子并没有积灰的迹象，自己的房间被很好的保护着，想必是都是那个人的再三吩咐。凛月皱了皱眉，尽量不去具象化的那个人名字，权当是虫子一样的东西便把思考压了下去。钢琴被厚重的布料掩得周全，随意掀开一角，上乘的黑色漆木便任由月光从自身泻下；拾掇整齐的床铺被褥柔软，甚至还摆着儿时最喜欢的那只小熊，然而无论如何，都无法抹消在这洁白床单里所发生的噩梦。  
即便心怀芥蒂，也必须强迫自己坐回床上入睡，因为在今天的白日来临后，他又要重复一次八年前做过的事，唯独去习惯过去的一切是最好的选择。  
凛月重新盖好被子蜷曲着身体，睁大眼睛看着自己被阴影覆盖的身躯，强烈地感觉着自身找到真实感。这种观察方式下，躯壳仿佛变得高大威猛，更像常人认知里一个alpha的模样，更容易使人生畏，不会贸然对这身体的主人持着轻视和恶意。  
由此看来，不管是性别和命运，都仿佛是某种恶作剧一般蛮不讲理。他是父亲口中的恶作剧之子，也是个被种种恶作剧彻底伤害，终究再也无法去亲近任何人的异类。  
倘若如此，无法入睡的原因显得何其讽刺。凛月当然知道，离自己房间最近的另一间住着是谁，也深谙自己明知道会因为在这房间里回忆往事而失眠，也要睡在这儿的理由。他一次次逃避去想着那个人却总是徒劳，可毕竟自己出现在这里的原因，也只能是因为朔间零。  
自己到底，还期待着兄长——那个犯下罪行的恶徒做什么？  
门被推开的声音很轻，像是一阵风不经意令它敞开似的。凛月睡在背对门的一侧，透过窗户的反光，他看见了等候多时的兄长。偏长的头发被扎成一束垂在颈侧，黑框眼镜里头一双红眸如梦似幻。  
零没有开口说话，他带上门走向占据大半房间的巨大书架，那些书是凛月和零共有的，因为幼时自己时常缠着兄长给自己念睡前故事，父亲便建议将书架设置在凛月的房间里。兄长一直都有着深夜阅读的习惯，对于严格自律的零而言，阅读是他放松的方式。零的动作都异常谨慎轻巧，比老鼠穿梭而过还要轻声，生怕惊扰了弟弟的睡眠。  
他似乎终于选好了书。抽出那本坐在了书架旁的沙发上，旋开了台灯，兀自看起书来。动作十分熟练，应该平日就经常将这里权当书房逗留到天明。许久，零都没再发出任何声音。  
零多半很清楚，自己并没有睡着。他聪明的意会了弟弟的举动，也相当富有人情味的给凛月留有余地，倘若弟弟什么都不想说，他就在这安静坐到自己困乏离去；反之，他随时都能够合上书，去做些什么回应。  
啊，当真要再结已断的纽带，去寻觅早已崩塌的通道吗？  
凛月痛苦地闭上了眼。


	7. Chapter 7

真讨厌啊，又变成了这个时间无法入睡的状态。

时值午夜，宅子外的深林梦沉沉地不漏光亮，群树顶尖盛满了月的清辉。这些幽深仿佛是朔间家的第二层警戒，相比沐浴于日光下，凛月更熟悉暗夜中的家园，深林里的古宅有着静穆宁寂的境界，任由那些缱绻的神话与童谣在床前漫自低回，给小小的吸血鬼寻一个美妙的梦境。  
然而连做梦，都早已失去儿时那种期待。合着屋中书架在玻璃上的反光，凛月也看见了自己在玻璃里幻出的照影。那已经是一张青年的脸庞，是二十七岁的朔间凛月，不是七岁或者十七岁。可就神态而言，不似一个人类，更近似于一个在古宅中被禁锢了时间的游荡魂魄，只有房间里的陈设能证明他是个实实在在的人。  
说起来，究竟为什么今晚又要回到自己的房间睡觉呢？的确，明天晚上就是和谈的时刻，自己杀人后要逃亡上两三年，再次离别的怀念或许是个好借口。宽阔的屋子并没有积灰的迹象，自己的房间被很好的保护着，想必是都是那个人的再三吩咐。凛月皱了皱眉，尽量不去具象化的那个人名字，权当是虫子一样的东西便把思考压了下去。钢琴被厚重的布料掩得周全，随意掀开一角，上乘的黑色漆木便任由月光从自身泻下；拾掇整齐的床铺被褥柔软，甚至还摆着儿时最喜欢的那只小熊，然而无论如何，都无法抹消在这洁白床单里所发生的噩梦。  
即便心怀芥蒂，也必须强迫自己坐回床上入睡，因为在今天的白日来临后，他又要重复一次八年前做过的事，唯独去习惯过去的一切是最好的选择。  
凛月重新盖好被子蜷曲着身体，睁大眼睛看着自己被阴影覆盖的身躯，强烈地感觉着自身找到真实感。这种观察方式下，躯壳仿佛变得高大威猛，更像常人认知里一个alpha的模样，更容易使人生畏，不会贸然对这身体的主人持着轻视和恶意。  
由此看来，不管是性别和命运，都仿佛是某种恶作剧一般蛮不讲理。他是父亲口中的恶作剧之子，也是个被种种恶作剧彻底伤害，终究再也无法去亲近任何人的异类。  
倘若如此，无法入睡的原因显得何其讽刺。凛月当然知道，离自己房间最近的另一间住着是谁，也深谙自己明知道会因为在这房间里回忆往事而失眠，也要睡在这儿的理由。他一次次逃避去想着那个人却总是徒劳，可毕竟自己出现在这里的原因，也只能是因为朔间零。  
自己到底，还期待着兄长——那个犯下罪行的恶徒做什么？  
门被推开的声音很轻，像是一阵风不经意令它敞开似的。凛月睡在背对门的一侧，透过窗户的反光，他看见了等候多时的兄长。偏长的头发被扎成一束垂在颈侧，黑框眼镜里头一双红眸如梦似幻。  
零没有开口说话，他带上门走向占据大半房间的巨大书架，那些书是凛月和零共有的，因为幼时自己时常缠着兄长给自己念睡前故事，父亲便建议将书架设置在凛月的房间里。兄长一直都有着深夜阅读的习惯，对于严格自律的零而言，阅读是他放松的方式。零的动作都异常谨慎轻巧，比老鼠穿梭而过还要轻声，生怕惊扰了弟弟的睡眠。  
他似乎终于选好了书。抽出那本坐在了书架旁的沙发上，旋开了台灯，兀自看起书来。动作十分熟练，应该平日就经常将这里权当书房逗留到天明。许久，零都没再发出任何声音。  
零多半很清楚，自己并没有睡着。他聪明的意会了弟弟的举动，也相当富有人情味的给凛月留有余地，倘若弟弟什么都不想说，他就在这安静坐到自己困乏离去；反之，他随时都能够合上书，去做些什么回应。  
啊，当真要再结已断的纽带，去寻觅早已崩塌的通道吗？  
凛月痛苦地闭上了眼。


	8. Chapter 8

零不知道究竟过了多久，凛月终于有了一丝动静。他将右臂从被子里抽了出来，折叠一起让手掌缩在自己的侧脸边。形同一个溺水者将手臂无望地伸出水面，连对营救者的期待都没有。但零看懂了他的意思，哪怕弟弟甚至都没有看他一眼，闪着赤红的眼光也稳稳落在了零的心上。  
“在这房间，汝是无法入睡的吧，凛月。”  
零摘下眼镜，垂下的睫毛落来纯净的深红眸子上，如黑暗的天空降落于深渊。  
凛月发出的嗤笑轻不可闻，他的声音微弱而清晰：“呐，要说我为什么会对自己的房间留下心理阴影，明明你这臭虫最清楚了不是吗？”  
床与沙发隔得相当远，凛月刻意不去看他，零也看不清弟弟的表情。零合上书，让整个人陷进沙发里，没有动弹的意思，让凛月多少感到些远离零的安然。弟弟的嘲讽更多时候能让他有赎罪的错觉，他低沉的声音里多少有些忧伤：“那汝为何又要回来呢？如果看到吾辈只会让你痛苦的话，倒情愿凛月永远不再见吾辈。”  
“我都说了和你无关了吧？你是太老了听不懂吗，混蛋兄长？我是父亲计划的一部分。我也是他的儿子，哪怕他会放弃我，最后把他的位置给你也好，我也是一个朔间。真要说的话，我可倒真情愿这辈子都别再看见你——喂？！”  
未等凛月越发提高声音地辩驳完，零突然急遂地上前直接走向凛月，并且猛得将双臂撑在凛月的头颅两侧，维持着半身倾在床铺的姿势。凛月本能地想要推开他，然而零同恶魔无异的眼神，有着强烈的压迫感，牢牢攫住了凛月的躯体，让他僵住了。  
宽大的身躯遮挡住了大片月光，黑色的衬衫紧裹住这个健壮而英俊的青年alpha，如同乌云企图裹紧黑夜般苍白无力，终究有雪白的肌肤和零身上干净而清爽的淡淡香味从领口里漏了出来。零满脸都是克制的哀伤，然而那种几乎绝望的情绪仍然从他红宝石般的眸子里倾泻出来，让零控制不住把自己轻易坠落在里头。  
“吾辈问的是，汝为何又要回到这里——凛月现在明白了吗？”  
啊——怎么可能不明白，这个床铺，这个躯体，甚至这个眼神，都恍如昨天一样熟悉，简直下一秒就要扯开自己的衣服施暴一样。还没等凛月说什么，零便缓缓从凛月身上起来并且退开。而在这个放弃般的举动里，零所有的刻意和压抑都在某一刻崩溃了，那内心最柔软的一部分也终于被凛月窥见。  
零知道凛月想要一个解释，弟弟一味地拒绝着，又矛盾的渴望着，直到八年后的今天。但他无论如何，也说不出口。  
——唯有是因为对弟弟付出了爱这个答案，才是最让凛月痛苦的啊。

那种血管凝固，随时要膨胀爆开的感受曾在兄长压在自己身上一瞬间触到了凛月，随着兄长的远离而又渐渐消失，继而强烈的恨意充斥满了脑海。凛月将自己整个人蜷成了一团，用被子紧紧地裹好，像受伤的猫一样轻轻地喘气。  
可自己明明是安全的，无论如何，兄长也再也不可能做一次那样的事，更何况是在这个要去杀掉土佬的前夜。只是——在方才那一瞬间凛月便被惊得如鲠在喉，意识沉入空白的深渊，理智也被牢牢钳制。  
过去了这么久，他的身体仍记得兄长，甚至于条件反射地僵硬。凛月最终调整好了呼吸，冷冷威胁了一句：“别再靠近我了，一股霉味。还有，要再用那种眼神看着我，我可是今晚就非杀了你不可。”  
零退得更远了一些。他们就像黑暗中的两只野兽，彼此吞噬寻求着逃避。凛月的一举一动他全看在眼里，那孩子处在极度的压力之下，这种压力一直都在折磨着他，逼得他表现得敏感又脆弱。既刻意地拒绝着他人，又是彻底的孤立无援。  
早该发现的，在那件事之后，他剥夺了弟弟去进行正常生活的可能。由此，不管过去多少年，这种恨意还是和当年一样新鲜。  
“父亲要求我隐藏实力，让我善于策略待在暗处，是因为我看起来不像个alpha，容易迷惑别人……啊，真是的，明明兄长才是个不正常的alpha。”隔着被子，凛月的声音有点干涩，停顿了一下发出轻笑声，“薰君他告诉我了哦，你的病。”  
零眨了眨眼，并不羞于被弟弟知道自己这个秘密，也并不觉得薰的举动有何不妥。他只是等着弟弟听完这个笑话一样的病症的感受。  
“说真的，我居然没有惊讶的感觉，该说虽然一点都不想关心你的事，但住在一个屋檐下，即使不想知道也会有所发觉……  
但是，要企图以这个为借口来得到我的原谅，兄长还是早点死心吧。”  
夜至五更，窗外只有沉死人的寂静，月光的喟息混着偶然一两声的鸟啼传来，更多的，只有扳在零面庞上，被窗框打碎成一道一道的苍白银泻。  
“吾辈……做出那样的事后，从未奢求凛月能够原谅吾辈。吾辈也清楚知晓，吾辈的感情，不会被凛月或者世人接受。”零的声音里轻漾着一种悲喟的音调，“讨厌吾辈也好，憎恨吾辈也罢，只是，自己要珍重自己。如果再次杀人只会让汝痛苦不堪的话，就停下吧，凛月。”  
“这是我自己的决定，早在一年前，就和父亲做好的决定。现在才开始要扮演一个担心弟弟的‘好哥哥’已经迟了，我不需要一个甚至不配称为家人的人再来担心。已经很晚了，我要睡了。”  
凛月冷酷的态度在零的意料之中，这种不被接受反而使他心安理得，他重新坐回沙发上，望着远处弟弟裹着被褥缩成一团的瘦小躯体。  
真的无法忍受的话，就来依靠吾辈吧……可是，零却无法说出这样的话，他轻轻叹了一口气：“吾辈知道了，那么，就允许吾辈在这看会书吧，到凛月睡着了以后，吾辈自然会离开的。”  
凛月的声音已经不似清醒时的说话，更近似半梦呓的私语：“……随便你。”  
“十分感谢呢……♪那么，晚安，凛月。”

也许，这应该是最后一次和凛月这么近的对话了吧。  
可能因为嫌恶自己而不再劳神于明日的紧张，或者刚刚被自己的举动惊吓，弟弟居然很快地沉入梦中，发出均匀的呼吸声。这样的声音让零心安了不少，也使他找回了多年前，自己给弟弟念完睡前故事后的记忆。那些日子几乎美好得不太真实，以至于回忆涌上，就使人精疲力尽了。  
曾经，他期待和凛月同为朔间之子，互相呼唤，互相鼓励，持着各自的命运奔向各自的人生，寂寞了的话，就互相依偎，分享体温。作为与常人相悖的夜晚之住民，兄弟二人本该这样互相扶持才对。究竟是何物将他的初衷彻底粉碎，抑且让他明知道会粉碎，仍然要不顾一切地冲撞上去，他是知道的。  
哪怕只配有等下场，如今弟弟仍然能够好好地活着，自己又该有什么怨言呢？  
可为什么，当真是永不相见，那也比如此纠葛不清，给自己须臾的希望要来的好。零苦涩地笑了笑，笑意从嘴角流露，又消失在眼角的悲哀里。  
说到底，自己在奢求凛月做什么呢？

他又想起了时间相似，月光惨淡的某一夜，他在身后的书架上找到一本比自己还要年长的书，里面的故事这么悲伤，细节一幕一幕地，乱麻似的在他的脑际萦回。光线常常在这个时候变得暗淡朦胧了，时间充满了字句里晶莹的痛苦。而末了，那句话他也从未能忘记。  
“爱本该如此，只是这个世界不理解罢了。这个世界明目张胆地嘲笑它，甚至让这爱中之人成了众人的笑柄。”


	9. Chapter 9

信息素厌恶症。  
薰犹然记得他告诉朔间凛月这个词汇的时候，朔间凛月冷漠困顿的脸上难得浮现出一丝好奇。  
深海一万米以下的生物，大多厌氧，因为身处的环境氧气极度稀薄，一旦遇到正常浓度的氧气，甚至是可以致死的。对它们来说，这种本是生命之源的气体，实在是“太多了”。  
话说到这，凛月已经猜到大半自己想要说的下文。身为一个体质近似吸血鬼的人，凛月很清楚自己的嗅觉有异于常人的敏锐。  
是的，朔间家的血统很奇怪，几乎世代都是纯血alpha，而且嗅觉向来异于常人，兼上述内容和一些家族上的异变，对某一部分alpha来说，omega信息素的气味在感觉上容易过浓。原本令其他正常alpha原本垂涎的气息，只会让他们觉得浓郁得恶心而已。  
“啊，所以呢？你指的是兄长吗……？我们家里的人确实有很多长辈没有结婚，但是，兄长那家伙有这种病和我无关吧？我个人是个甜食爱好者，倒不如说越甜越好哦~？”  
凛月听完歪了歪头，不理解薰告诉自己这件事的意图。  
“咦，为什么这么失望啊？好过分，我本来是想好好鼓励凛月君，至少你比起朔间可以好好和omega谈个恋爱什么的啊？”  
“哈……那种事无所谓啊……。你这个轻浮男比起在意这种事倒不如赶紧去找人查查明天我要和那个土佬在哪里见面啊？”  
“凛月君态度真是刻毒啊……嘛，不过你是这个反应我也早就猜到了，总之，那我就去好好干活了~凛月君再回去睡一会就可以过来吃晚饭了。”薰故作难过的耸了耸肩，准备掉头离开。  
“等一下。”凛月突然在他身后叫住了他，薰却因为内心不详的预感，有些不情愿地回了头。“你帮我和仆人说下，我今晚想回自己的房间睡觉。还有……  
不管你知道了什么，我劝你还是不要多管我和兄长的事为好。”  
不知为什么，当看到凛月目光中的凶狠与阴森后，薰在倒抽一口寒气的同时倒有了自己解开难题的愉快，他的猜测是对的。

当他问起小狗，八年前究竟发生了什么，小狗说的和大家都知道的一样，那时候朔间家和另一大家族全面开战，火拼到了白热化，对方看中了朔间凛月这个看起来没什么杀伤力的棋子，绑架了他企图拿来当和朔间家谈判的筹码。  
但是，结局也众所周知，零带着手下最快速度探到消息找到了弟弟，被打了一个措手不及的对方迁怒于凛月想要撕票，零便秉着自己极高的办事效率迅速杀光了对方在场五六个人，从大局来讲，零这件事做得实在太欠妥当，而某种意义上有加速了两大家族战争结束的功劳。在这事之后，凛月因为绑架留下心理阴影，拒绝参与任何家族事务，远远离开众人视线，去了外地的大学，偶尔受家族一些外围势力照料。  
但是，无论这么看这个解释，凛月对零的恨意都没有办法说通。他用着各种法子企图撬开当年跟着零一起去救凛月的小狗的嘴，都只能无望地拜倒在犬类生物对主人的忠诚上。  
不过也不至于毫无线索，薰也逐渐发现，每当凛月和零要贴近时，小狗总是有些说不清道不明的慌张，好像这会勾起这只小狗内心一些相当恐惧的回忆，而这种恐惧的缘由，在自己当时和朔间一道回房间时，自己踩到的雷恐怕有着某些联系。薰听说过小狗十几岁时就忠心耿耿地跟随着零，但性别分化后发现自己是alpha后，就没再和零走得太近。  
曾经喜欢零的晃牙，大概因为性别的关系，放弃了这段注定不可能会有希望的感情了吧。更何况，零从来也只是当他是疼爱的后辈而已。  
那么——患有信息素厌恶症的零，发现自己无法喜欢omega，甚至连beta都做不到，倘若发现自己喜欢一个alpha的话，是不会像小狗一样轻易去放弃的吧。  
薰在思考到这一步的时候，逐渐意识到，自己可能发觉了受人尊敬，优雅礼貌的朔间家的下一任继承者，朔间零的一个绝对无法公开的秘密。这个秘密太过晦涩，几乎完全无法和零对外给人的印象联系在一起。如果这个秘密是真实的，那八年前的这个绑架传闻，除了绑架了凛月是真实的以外，其余全部都是谎言了。  
——这谎话连篇的故事里的第一个谎，就是当年杀尽对方绑匪的不是零，必定是凛月本人。

那一天，并不是零第一次见到死人，也不是零第一次见到杀人。  
黑帮的绑架一般不会折腾到撕票，大多只是生意纠纷的一个环节。弄死了对方老大的儿子没什么好下场，真做到这个份上，要么是对方杀人在先，要么是真的打算鱼死网破。而不论哪一种，两大家族都还没有闹到。凛月被绑架超过八小时后，零得到了线人的情报，此时父亲脱不开身，他便拉着小狗和几个手下亲自前去夺回才刚上大学的凛月。  
地点实际上并不怎么隐蔽，零经常会路过这栋年久的大楼，可没多久，不详的预感就逼得零再也乐观不起来。进了楼层还没到房间，他听见了惨叫声，和骨骼折断的声响，是那么惨烈，以至于根本不似人类发出的声音。  
而这个声音不属于他的弟弟。  
真相的门扉向他大大敞开，而血液已经从这门内淌流出来。尽管已经是傍晚，天气仍旧酷热，夕阳通过房间的玻璃窗直通向大门，刺眼的余晖像银针一样从空中洒落而下，零仿佛是被第一道晨光照射到的吸血鬼般难受。夕阳在身上倾泻下了那种昏昏然的迷幻感，从玻璃，对面楼宇前来的反光像一道道利刺，刺得零睁不开眼，整个人都要被扎穿一般。浓稠的血味叫他很是恶心，他听见身后晃牙倒抽气的声响，和后退几步的跫音。然而真正叫零自己举步维艰，以至于站在那里一动不动，任凭血液倒流，血温骤降的，并不是炙热难耐的日晖。  
那一天，有一个人背对着夕阳，似乎在盯着他看，似乎谁也没有在看着。那人眼中的红色被染黑了，和他头发上的血滴一样，瞬间就凝固进了黑暗里头，因此看起来没有焦距。他的周围已经没有一个活人。  
零怎么可能不知道那个人是谁。可他觉得自己认错了。


	10. Chapter 10

因为觉得不过是谈判，带的人手不多，当时零除了晃牙，没有带手下再上来。带来的人过了一会接到老大的命令是上楼善后愣了一愣，虽说听见了枪声，等走进屋子看见这个场面仍是吓得不知所措了一会。  
零带着弟弟让晃牙开车先回了宅子，车上低声和晃牙说：“人都是吾辈杀的，就这么告诉所有人，闹得再大都由吾辈来承担。”  
他看了一眼身旁的弟弟。在下楼时他用房间里找到了布料裹住了弟弟的身子包括面容，上车后布给扯了下来，凛月的衬衣已经被汗水和血液完全浸透，头发乱作一团，被凝固的血液弄得结块凌乱，比起这些，最让零担心的是凛月这种从未见过的精神状态——从晃牙试图触碰凛月开始到现在，凛月一直维持着一种愤怒到无法控制情绪的模样。  
凛月的双臂被结实地绑在身后，双腿也被紧缚住，即使如此他也仍然气得发抖，双膝克制不住得打颤。晃牙在现场冲上前想对凛月说些什么时，被恶狠狠地打倒在地，觉察到弟弟不妙的零立即上前亲手控制住他。凛月的力气大得吓人，完全听不进任何的劝说，像一只极度凶狠需要发泄的猫，费了许久才将他绑好。还好小狗虽然受了惊吓，手脚也还算麻利，递绳放空枪配合的很好，迅速跟着零离开了这片已然地狱之处。

零不了解医学，也不了解心理学。他只知道弟弟气坏了，即使回到了熟悉的房间，一遍又一遍呼唤弟弟的名字仍旧无果。凛月似乎有着理智，可就像是被omega气息吸引了的alpha一样，即使理智尚存，情绪和身体状况也无法控制。  
迄今为止，零也不知道当时究竟发生了什么，弟弟的性别分化在几个月前，对外一直没有公开。对方在绑架后，也许是哂笑，也许是侮辱，也许当时有一个特殊的omega在场，又或者这些条件或者别的什么都存在。他只知道弟弟肯定找到了一个机会反击，然后在反击前或者反击的过程里，彻底的失控了。  
凛月倒在他自己的床上，呼吸的声音沉重又激烈，拒绝进食和触碰，这只小猫被彻底伤到了。出于谨慎零没有给他解绑，他不会忘掉刚刚弟弟把自己抓的有多疼，那个前一天还和自己一起进食，互道晚安的孩子，现在瞪着血红的眼睛咬着牙，杀气几乎要将自己吞噬。  
他不知道父亲会怎么处理，也许应该等到父亲回来——只是，零的心中，陡然升起一种隐秘，黑暗，无法遏制的情绪，这种情绪越发膨胀，零在它完全占据脑海后在猛然醒悟，这是因为弟弟身上的信息素的味道导致的。  
于常人而言，几乎不会察觉凛月在散发信息素，但对不知道自己患有特殊病症的零而言，弟弟的信息素味道十分强烈，几乎钻进了自己每一个毛孔，诱得浑身一阵阵热意。比任何人都要熟悉的凛月此时身上有着清淡的甜味，适度而且甘美，比那些浓郁得不像话的omega，不知道好上了多少。  
此时最后一点理智仍然冲撞着零的神经，叫他看清楚面前这个人是谁，如果当真顺从自我那么做了，后果究竟会如何。  
门外站着的小狗觉察到事情变得有点奇怪，再次问站在床边发愣良久的零是否需要他先去叫医生来，哪知道零回了头快步走到门边，居然是一副要关门送客的神情。  
“汝在门外守着，直到父亲来查看为止，任何人前来都让他们绕道去会议室等。还有……

接下来发生什么，汝都当做没有听到。”


	11. Chapter 11

零看了眼床上仍然发着狠试图挣脱的弟弟，麻烦的是不能对暴走的alpha使用任何强制催眠的药物，过去家中手下里就有着相似的例子，没有经历过自我调节的脑部在催眠后永久性的损坏了某个部分。他也确信只要自己继续这样看着什么都不做，凛月定然有办法逃脱，持续性愤怒，按照他的策略去解决问题，即使他的弟弟的确是某些方面足够和他媲美的天才，但是，但是他现在绝不能再多一个活人知道凛月那副倦怠外表下几乎可怕的能力。  
那种能力足够在未来夺取任何朔间家族想要的东西，只要没有人知道的话。  
有什么可以让弟弟在自然情况下昏迷，而且能够成功将这种暴走化解的办法呢？

某些方面上的任何事情都不该以决然的态度给予答复，因为永远不知道那些机会的特例会从拿个几乎奇迹般的特定条件下钻出来——是的，零意识到现在，这件事是可以发生的。  
当充满情欲的目光如此放肆时，就如同宣泄欲念本身一样；而主动的幻想如此恶劣，也一如幻想中的行动一般。那么，为什么不索性去宣泄情欲并采取行动呢？  
——也只有现在做这件事，看似荒谬至极，实际无可指摘。  
零了解自己，深知自己对弟弟的感情早已超出对家人的范畴，他甚至是不希望凛月分化成alpha的，但是这件事，他不曾对弟弟开口过，本以为总有一日，这种感情终究会败给现实而消弭。  
零的眼神变得很梦幻，某些时刻他知道自己比弟弟要更像猫，不过，比较是没有意义的。他和弟弟相同的血液，相同的性别，相同的侵略性，他却无法判断他的弟弟究竟是否能够理解他。  
给不了肯定也给不了否定，凛月本人的飘忽不定连零也觉察不出确切的感情，或者，他缺乏感情的弟弟本就在这事上意识模糊。  
但是无论如何，零知道自己现在被弟弟强烈的alpha信息素味吸引了。  
那时他不明白自己为什么无法对其他性别发情，他唯独想疯狂的想要探寻这股气味的究竟。愤懑，残酷，戮意从这股alpha的味道里探出来，矛盾的是这味道又相当的美妙，浑身都要被香味糅散了。他想要弟弟，从未因为弟弟的性别而打消，除了今天或许再没有任何机会。抑且零向来了解自己骨子里那好如恶魔教唆出的狂气，越是不允许和强烈的事物，越能让他的心神动荡。  
想到这儿的时刻，零最后一点意识了然表态，它在做的是考虑后果，而非实施了。  
“凛月……你会恨透吾辈的吧。”  
暴走的弟弟听不到自己的沉吟，仍然淹没在一片alpha独有的气味里，什么都感觉不到。绵绵不断的信息素味有如贝壳中传来的海涛声，让头昏脑涨的零摒弃了终焉的犹疑。  
就让神魂脱离躯壳，跟着这股清澈的气味，像一个船夫似的被塞壬歌声蛊惑，连同船只一起淹没在极乐的汪洋里吧。

夏夜到来得迟，黑暗的覆盖能让凛月恢复些许理智，这些理智不足以去控制一个愤怒过度，不断发出细小诅咒声和重复杀戮类词汇，不住颤抖试图挣脱的身体。而这理智却足以让他记忆下他永不会忘记的这段经历。  
周遭不断沉入黑暗后，零旋开了床头灯，随后凛月感觉到零的手臂蹭在自己大腿边，在解开自己腿上捆绑的绳索，动作却并不温柔。当两条腿可以活动以后，凛月并没有得到期待当中双臂的自由，他被扳成侧躺在床的姿势，零在他的身后，他无法看见对方的脸。  
有着浓重血腥味的黑色中裤被强硬地拽下，丢在了自己视线里的地板上。尔后满是脏污的衬衣被向上拽起，扣得整齐的纽扣阻碍了这个行为，结果变成了它们连同可怜的布料一同被强大的蛮力扯开崩落，满是冷汗的平坦腹沟和胸口裸露了出来。  
“呜……是谁……哥……哥哥？”  
出于被粗暴对待的本能害怕，凛月突然发出的清晰声音让零稍稍停顿了，弟弟似乎因为夜晚到来有些状态好转，居然凭着气味知道了自己。  
“哥哥的……气味。”  
在清楚的字眼发出之后，凛月又只有些细碎不清的音节从唇齿里浮出，声音越发低微，直至消失不见只剩下气喘。好痛苦，寂寞，寒冷，恐惧，零没能听清凛月的话究竟是哪个词，他开始抚摸昏黄灯光下，弟弟雪白潮湿的身躯，混合着信息素味刺激他的感官。零深吸了一口气止不住手指的颤抖，殊不知过于浓烈的荷尔蒙气味只能起到反作用。他无法忍耐得开始啃噬凛月背后柔软的皮肤，几乎同揉搓小猫的毛皮一样使人欲罢不能，弟弟越是有所反抗，越让他想钳制住这躯体继续留下痕迹。凛月一向讨厌被人随便碰到身体，他开始扭动和用双腿踢打着零，而这完全没能阻止零将齿痕从蝴蝶骨落到尾椎附近，将光滑的皮肤吸吮出红印。他内心被从未感受过的快感占据了。  
覆盖着弟弟紧致臀部的布料被拽开，前端的性器顿时弹了出来，弟弟的失控果然和信息素有一定联系。而这终究是一副alpha的躯体，不会像omega一样在发情时后穴分泌润滑用的爱液。零伸出了食指，毫不犹豫地探进了弟弟从未被人进入过的身体。  
“呜……不要碰我……”  
哪怕在理智含混不清的情况下，凛月也极其激烈地反抗了起来，异物感和从未应对过的事态让他变得越发不安定。弟弟从未发出过像现在这样尖锐的叫唤声，零仍然残酷地任由弟弟抗拒，手指的活动没有一刻停歇过，数量不断增加，试图扩张甬道。尽管明显感觉到里头逐渐湿热了起来，而一具alpha的身体能分泌的体液极度有限，甚至都不足以润湿自己的手指。  
零体味到自身的性器的胀硬，另一只手此时开始褪下自己的裤子，最后因为嫌太过缓慢干脆蹭着床铺硬是将它踢了下去。这个过程里手指不慎在甬道用力碾压了几下，凛月顺应着发出喘息，由于控制力低下，他没法压抑自己的叫唤，尝到甜头的零开始有意地重复这个动作，另一方面掀开弟弟稍长发尾掩盖的后颈，舔舐起了那块敏感的皮肤。  
本不可能在这场性事上有任何快感的弟弟，因为前略原因不明的性器挺立，再加上略有疼痛的敏感点戳刺，呼吸居然慢慢变得粗重急促了起来，皮肤渐渐发烫，身体也无措地开始减轻反抗的力度，有些茫然地陷在床单里头。殊不知这种条件反射和助纣为虐无异，自己身体上的那些小动作停止了，凛月的脑海一片空白，尔后他听见了自己耳畔，一句声音沙哑的话。  
当他刚反应出来那句话是对不起，就已经克制不住地发出了惨叫。  
粗暴的性器挤入了他窄小的可怜的臀缝，因为缺乏润滑而进入得十分艰难。手臂被束缚着的凛月试图扭动腰部逃脱，然而钳制住他的手细长而结实有力，使他联想到两头灵巧的野兽。  
只有头部还能不受阻碍的上仰，让喑哑的叫喊清晰地回荡在空气里头。alpha的巨大性器缓缓进入着身体，每进入一分都让凛月疼痛难耐。剧痛中他感觉到有热烫液体与入侵物持着相反方向流出，是血。像是要替代不会分泌肠液的缺憾一样，血流的越来越多，让侵入者的入境更加顺利。身体体味着下身被撕裂一样的痛苦，逼得凛月开始止不住地鸣泣。  
实际上零也不怎么好受，要是像标记omega一样，能毫无障碍地进入，并且瞬间成结，才是最舒服的。而被强烈情欲笼罩的情况下他没有感到失望，甚至昏暗光照下弟弟大片的血液和清晰可闻的哭声都不能叫他停下，几乎是被本能地任由快感驱使着行事。最终，整根性器完全没入了凛月的身体里，在和自己相比纤细瘦削的弟弟体内成结了。  
零模糊意识到，自己正在用强暴的方式夺走弟弟的第一次。他的罪恶感和理性全然在愉快里散尽成水汽了。

凛月的身体停止了颤抖，浑身的力气都用来感受肠壁紧紧吸附的那根粗大的入侵物，他都不记得自己上一次哭过是什么时候，此时止不住的眼泪顺着脸颊滑到头发上，甚至融化了结块的血污，染红枕巾，让他羞耻又愤怒。仿佛是为了回应他想看清入侵者的愿望一样，那根性器抽了出去，冰冷的空气钻进空虚的穴口加重了伤口的痛感。没有任何预兆的，他被人拖着双腿向床的边缘拽去，在低低的叫声里身体被摊平，他正对着对方的面庞，对方也正对着自己赤裸流血的身体。  
“兄……兄长……？”  
记忆的碎片里头，零通过想象也拼凑不出自己当时会是什么表情，而他看见凛月那原本发黑的眸子逐渐被洗净，上一秒的愤懑和剧痛在看清自己后，化为了惶恐和难以置信，那样子像遭受了最措手不及的背叛一样。  
而零已经彻彻底底被信息素控制了，他站在床沿，捉住凛月细瘦的双腿抬起他的臀部，再次将性器撞入，伤口二次撕裂，让凛月的声音听上去更像那些春日里深夜行事时声嘶力竭的猫。性器几乎是整根没入和抽出，凛月踢蹬着的腿被零的手折叠好牢牢贴在腰腹上，反绑着的手因为剧痛死死攥着床单。  
“兄长……不要…………呜，好痛……哥哥……！哥哥……”  
凛月起先仍旧哭叫呼唤着兄长已经蒙蔽的心神，换来的只有越发快速地冲撞，在发现了弟弟的敏感点之后，零甚至开始使劲地摩擦着那一点，力道极重，好换来浑身战栗的凛月更多的破碎呻吟。凛月的声音逐渐变得绝望，难以置信地发现自己的身体已经滚烫发红，在极度地痛苦里迫不得已感受到了情欲，而这几乎是对他此时脆弱的自尊莫大的侮辱。  
“……混蛋……杀了你……”  
因喘息和哭腔而断续的话语，反而比之前要来得清晰许多。在数次哀求无果后，绝望的弟弟开始将之前的愤懑连同这剧痛转向了另外一种情绪——强烈的恨意驱使凛月不断地说出刻毒的字眼，而那声音也愈发激烈了。凛月满是雾气的视线里看到零的双眸深处的沉黑，晦暗的红色更接近于床单上血液的映入。他没有在看凛月的脸，而是凝视着凛月腿根濡湿的耸立性器，似乎嘲弄他正在生发快感的身体。配合着满是齿痕的发红躯体，倒浮出一种充满恶趣味的诱惑。  
床沿的被单完全被血浸湿，染成了红色的一片，在痛的几欲昏死的时刻，凛月的身体仍在激烈地抽插和啃噬里到达了高潮，身体最无力脆弱的空当，迎上了零狠厉地顶撞，不遂己愿的快意使凛月再无法无法自持泄欲。他咬着牙把脸埋在了身旁脏乱的床单里，绞着穴肉射了出来，热烫的液体溅满了腹部。居然只靠着后头就解放了，意识到这一点的零饶有趣味地放下手任弟弟的腿耷拉搁在床沿，再用手指沾上性液，碰触着弟弟的乳尖，之后手指攀过锁骨与脖颈，让惨白的躯干染上随处可见的白浊。  
“被彻底弄脏了呢……真是难看啊，凛月。”  
耳边的声音熟悉而陌生，形如一个借着兄长身体的恶魔。耳廓被咬住的同时感触到来自身上那人呼出的热气，散发着兽意的喘息声，配合着下体行进的不知疲累的顶弄让意识恢复的凛月绝望地发颤。没多久一股汹涌的热流射在他的身体内部，合着紧缩的肠壁流出了体外，缓缓溢出覆盖了床单上原本的红色。  
零听到了预料中的气喘感到心满意足，释放似乎使他的罪行取得了无边的解脱和自由，让他想永葆这痛快的俄顷。  
“你不是哥哥……不认识你……混蛋……出去……”  
终夜的狂歌已经耗尽了子规的精力，凛月已经沙哑了的声音吐不出像样的字眼，眼眸缩成一条泛着水光的窄缝，无力反抗的小猫感到身体里那根入侵物的结缓慢消退，可仍旧胀硬着在他的甬道里缓慢摩挲，他的抗拒更像难堪的乞求。讽刺的是，体味着比破处更甚的剧痛，凛月的确不再失控了，理智也顺利地回到了躯壳的每一处，而先前暴怒的情绪，正在完完全全转换成另一种情绪。  
alpha发情时的能力一向过剩，第一次射精后没过多久零便继续施虐，到凛月的双腿间满是浓稠的浊液也不曾停下。透支尽了所有精力的凛月除了愈发稀少的嘶声叫唤，再也发不出任何声音。不会得救的念头使他放弃了最后一丝反抗，他失焦的眸子愣愣看着窗外西方渐隐的暮色，玻璃里反射出床单上点点的血迹，形如朽枝上最后一朵凋谢的红蔷薇。

零的理智在良久以后，才和棒槌一样给他昏沉的头颅重重一击。他本就缺乏血色的面孔愈加苍白，几乎有些惶惑地从弟弟的身体里退了出来，可为时已晚。  
他的弟弟此时像一只被人残忍虐待的小猫一样，躺在床铺上没有丝毫动弹。伤痕和体液随处可见，腿间除了白浊的脏污不说，血液甚至已经结痂成块地粘连在皮肤上。凛月的头垂在被子里，像是朵花瓣萎落的黑郁金香。零急忙将其翻过身查看弟弟的脸，双眼仍然睁着，已经不再流泪，钝迟迟地隐着晦暗，嘴唇被尖牙咬出了血。他对施暴者擦抹干净自己脸上的污迹和血也无动于衷，彷如任何行为都已经激不起他的任何感觉，他所有的声音，气力，和感情都已经在这场不随己愿的性事里被消磨殆尽了。

已经，什么都无法挽回了。

不论如何道歉，如何试图弥补，零知道自己已经永远失去了凛月。就和凛月永远失去了往昔温柔的兄长一样。  
“恨吾辈吧……凛月。”  
被解开手臂绳缚，瘫软在兄长怀中的弟弟，听完这句话终于有了一点反应：他无神地朝零的方向看了眼就闭上昏了过去，挤掉了眼眶里最后一颗泪珠。


	12. Chapter 12

那天，在被情欲控制时，关于如何控制弟弟，零得到了一个结论，并把这个结论转化为了一项决定。最终在他彻底清醒时发现，按照这项决定行事后，不论自身的本愿和最终的结局，都已经完完全全变成了另外一码事。看起来应该合情合理，实际上不过是冲昏头脑后丧尽良知的暴行，根本不能称之为理。  
但是这行为所实施的，却并不能简单地就认为是事先所想到的和决定的。行为有自己的来历，就像自己的思想只能是自己的思想，自己的决定只能是自己的决定一样。在许久前，零就常在脑海重复一些回忆，例如凛月爬上床用左脚的鞋去推右脚的鞋跟，使右脚的鞋顺着雪白脚踝滑落于地；凛月不愿意起床时撒娇让自己帮他穿衣系扣时一寸一寸合上的素白躯体，透着光泽的肩膀。内心深处明了自己一向把这些都当做了一种诱惑和招引，想要弟弟这一黑暗的愿望一直都存在着，只不过是从隐晦逃避，到彻底实施而已。  
事后清理和上药的大多细节，零觉得还没有推开门看见小狗的那张面色惨白嘴唇咬紧的脸来得有记忆价值。弟弟在床上昏睡了两天，家父虽然有所困惑，也是将信将疑全交给自己处理。第三日中午零推开门，房间里早已没有任何气味。凛月静静躺在床上看着窗外，零关上门并缓缓走上前没有引起他丝毫的注意。  
意想中的抗拒，嘲讽，怒意甚至更甚，凛月没有做出其中的一件，而这反而更引起零的不安，他慢慢在床头旁蹲下身，想要问凛月是否还依旧很疼，也因为这古怪的死寂而迟迟开不了口。窗外倏忽奏起一阵风声，拂过凛月，也拂过零的面庞，把那些疑惑吹散又聚拢。  
“门关好了吗？”  
在自己皱紧眉头沉思的片刻，凛月倏得开了口，零措手不及般向后看了一眼，随后点了点头。他并不急着回头，坦诚而言，他有些无力直视弟弟的正脸。  
“兄长，把头转过来，我有话和你说。”  
凛月的声音和往常一样困顿和低沉，仿佛什么都没有发生过，而当零回头的过程中，他看见了凛月被子里迅速抽动的手，这个动作让他意识到自己忽略了刚刚凛月话里有一个没有藏好的，略显高声的音节。  
——啪。

发麻的热烫感，和慢慢加重的浓重痛意，从左脸颊迅速传进了大脑，最后只剩下浮肿前独有的酥麻感。而零只是默默睁着眼睛，看着努力试图控制着喘气，颤抖，并且吃力地抽回手的弟弟。他明白方才那一巴掌是凛月用尽了全力的。凛月甚至连撑起身体半坐在床都做不到，自己为什么没有觉察呢？  
他至今都不会忘记凛月的表情，是那么的仇恨和拼命压抑着愤怒，可又同时何其悲怆和绝望，像是刚刚那一下子里，他丢掉了什么最重要的东西。  
零除了顺着力道的惯性扭过头再回头，没有任何动作，他等待着凛月最后调整好了呼吸，看着他说出了他们兄弟间冷战前的最后一句话。  
“从现在开始，我的兄长，他已经死了，沉睡在了棺材里。如今在我面前的，只是好像是哥哥的家伙而已。”


	13. Chapter 13

那件事，已经过去八年了。  
在发生后没多久，凛月借故疏远了家族，借住在初中时就熟识的总角之交家中。很长一段时间里，他经常梦见那一整个连续的事件，从自己的屠戮到被强暴，每一个细节都快速地从脑海呼啸过去，让他梦中惊醒。直到良久以后，他才终于不再重复这场噩梦。两年后，因专业的关系自己去了远离家乡的分校。然而，他离得和那段时光越发遥远，他的时间就越凝滞不前，他的生活也越发缺乏实感。  
除此之外，凛月发觉自己也彻底的成为无法与任何人真正深入的，夜晚的住民。幼时他便已经知晓朔间家的血统会造成昼夜颠倒等与他人产生隔阂的日常习惯，可是，凛月也并不是不清楚，自己实际上是刻意为之。他形同一直在封闭时间内的小猫一样，谁想要接触到他的更深处，便只会遭到冷酷的防备。  
他也记得自己交好的前任，自己因为种种原因摒弃一向秉持的原则，和这位omega同居。可经历了几年的相处后，同居人也最终觉察到了他的异样。某一天晚上同居人摇醒了凛月，告诉凛月方才他做了噩梦，持续着留着冷汗喊着哥哥这个词，过去到底发生什么了。介于对方已经知道自己是黑帮大佬的亲儿子，凛月终究是一五一十地全部告诉了他。近似恒久的沉默以后，那位自尊极高的omega失去了一向的傲气，用无可理解的难过情绪凝视了他许久。尔后他们没多久就分居了。  
去医院看父亲的那个夜晚，凛月接到了对方的短信，说是工作原因正好在这附近住下，要凛月来还给他一样东西。凛月在到达酒店前便已经猜到，果不其然是当年买给他的戒指。  
大概在那个晚上以后，对方也已经明白，凛月的心并不在他那里。并不是自己的魅力不足，而是这只小猫已经再也无法去爱上任何人。彻底的分手甚至激不起双方心中任何沉重的感觉，最终那位omega黯然笑了，说，笨蛋，人一生只有一种命运，不要再逃避了。  
这句话惊得凛月睁开眼浑身一凛。为什么这个和黑手党毫不相关的omega嘴中，会说出和父亲一样的话呢？  
一个人只有一种命运。而朔间凛月无论如何都不愿承认，自己的命运属于兄长。  
爱的反面不是恨，而是漠不关心。不论爱憎，它们都需要付出极大的感情。那位模特已经看了出来，凛月不再去爱人的原因并不是对人恐惧，而是防止一旦失去又会悲痛万分。他做出没有什么能够感到他，震撼他或者迷惑他，是因为曾经有无比信任的事物，彻底将他扎伤。朔间凛月的灵魂凝固在了某一刻的时空，无论周遭和他的外表如何改变，那灵魂也没能前进过，只能等某一刻去荡涤过去的一切。  
不愿承认的是，倘若他当真钻进时间长河的豁口，把所有的一切重新找回并拼凑好，凛月完全能够理解兄长做出这一切的苦衷。如果不让暴走的alpha品尝到盲目杀人的苦果，无异于去造就一个杀人机器，尽管手段的确粗暴而可怖，但零不仅成功救回了自己迷失的灵魂，也完美隐藏了朔间家这一块王牌。  
何必再掩饰呢，自己一直都知道兄长是深爱着自己的。只是那可怜的兄长在这世界里是个彻底的异类，一个喜欢alpha的alpha，他的感情从本质上就会被认定为扭曲，但是，这就是兄长的命运，他接受了命运，哪怕结局无可挽回，他的感情确是真正纯粹的，只是那种纯粹，在这个世界的墨守成规里非常可悲而已。  
而自己一直在逃避的命运，又是什么呢？


	14. Chapter 14

夕阳仿佛是爆炸后的伤痕，被一段段高架桥的钢筋切碎成小块，最后在漫长的隧道之后彻底融化在黑夜这碗调料里，终焉的舞台方才拉开序幕。凛月坐上了对方的车，对方为了防止被跟踪花尽了心机，幸亏最后到达的餐厅的确是羽风情报探到的那一间。  
枪放置在厕所的隐蔽处，自己这几日已经熟悉并且使用过，只要缩进到一定距离，一颗子弹就足够毙命。杀掉土佬和他的保镖，扔掉枪，迅速走到门外，会有车来接应自己。尔后凛月就能和从前一样，逃离一触即发的火拼，将最后的结局交付给兄长。  
和父亲预料的一样，只要自己不动声色，土佬便会彻底低估自己，把朔间凛月当成朔间家的软骨头。只不过在他咬下去的时刻，他就能被这骨头里满满的刺扎到鲜血四溢。  
被轻视也好，被嘲弄也罢，唯独家人和自己的尊严被侵犯，他再不会有任何的容忍。餐桌上土佬故意先将自己的生意美化，灌酒和美言经久不息，末了，在凛月淡淡问道是否能够保证家父的安全时，土佬的答案圆滑而了然——只要他本人不死，再次暗杀家父只是时间问题，那么，除掉他的必要无可置疑。  
在做出想要小解的难受后，土佬虽立刻变得相当警惕，但搜身无果，内应也确定了厕所无人，只好给凛月放行。凛月深知最要紧的不是这之中任何一点，而是土佬根本就把他当做一个毋需担忧的小毛孩，这一点便救下了整个局势。  
因为只要等上十几分钟，这局上的三个人将只剩下凛月一个活人。

——砰。  
比起信息素，凛月一向更亲近于血的气味，鲜血是吸血鬼用来辨识他人的标志，平时可能不明显，形如指纹上的灰尘被清理前一样，可是当此刻——放下戒备的土佬一转头，被立刻俯身过桌的凛月用枪抵住头部并毫不犹豫扣下扳机时，这恶徒的整个生命，好像都被壮观的红色浸染了。那些血犹如一颗被揉搓的灵魂，把暗红喷射在无限包容的雪白餐布和墙壁上。  
红色，鲜艳又纯粹的色彩，如此熟悉又如此危险。  
起初，凛月只是感到自己有些呼吸急促，但当自己在转向那个震惊又忿忿，还以为牵连不到自己的保镖，并对准他粗壮的脖颈开了一枪后，他才意识到这并不仅仅是紧张的程度。  
——这种失控感，和八年前一模一样。  
凛月收肩挺胸，心脏拼命撞击着胸膛，一种无法控制的颤抖传遍了全身，血液中突起了冰流之冰流，冷汗止不住地下淌，脑海中错乱过过去的一幕又一幕：遍地肉尸的红色，残阳如血的红色和那洁白床单上狼藉血迹的红色……  
保镖受了不即死的枪击，痛苦地咳血挣扎着，而凛月只能茫然地举着枪，他知道自己动不了了。他明知道只要再开上一枪就好，每一个步骤都会顺利得让他难以置信，然而这身躯仿佛不是自己的，置身进了彻底的黑暗，时间凝滞不动了，再也没有过去，再也没有现在。  
啊……结果，还是到此为止了吗。  
不开枪的话，很快自己就会被捉住，而朔间家族就有充足的被恣行残酷讨伐的理由，所有的计划都会毁于一旦。明明自己什么都清楚，而这身体迟迟不能有任何的动静。  
也许，这也是那恶作剧命运的一部分吧。终结萎落于此，彻底沉沦于过去，朔间凛月终于被禁锢在了僵死的沙漏里，拜某人所赐……

“不是的。”

凛月恍然睁开了眼。  
是谁？  
“是汝的错觉啊，凛月，只是汝在消极地原地踏步，才感觉是自己无法行动。”  
不可能，这怎么可能呢？那个人怎么可能在自己的身后？  
尽管无法动弹，凛月仍然看见餐厅大堂前正对着自己的那块巨大的玻璃屏风，里面清晰勾勒出了西装笔挺，英俊温柔的零的模样。  
“从小时候开始，凛月就根本不适合一个人，对吾辈撒娇，给吾辈添麻烦，和吾辈的生命形同血液一般紧贴碰撞出火花……明明啊，这才是吾辈心爱的弟弟。”  
——不是的，我才不想要和你这只垃圾虫一起。  
倘若在一起的快乐时光都是虚假的，那不如彻彻底底地忘却。是的，从小不论外出，吃饭，甚至入睡，他总是要零陪在自己身边，他最亲近的人一直都是兄长。  
尘封的时光被一页一页竭下，覆盖住了让自己无法动弹的痛苦。  
零优雅地缓缓踱步上前，他的表情里见不到丝毫的慌张。那彷如在承诺现在一切的安全，任何事都毋需担心。  
“吾辈想让凛月回忆起，与他人合奏生命乐章的那些愉悦的时光。”  
一只虚幻的手搭在了自己的肩头，而另一只伸到了自己高举的手臂一侧。凛月有些慌乱了，想要逃避和挣开，可兄长仍镇静且温柔地包裹住了自己握枪的手，那只不争气的手像是得到了救济般沉稳下来，而这种安然开始在全身流布，而周遭一切，都即将要在下一秒找回真实的光亮。  
哥哥的气息。怎么可能忘记呢，这股自己绝不会弄错，最为信任的气息。  
“事到如今……还想摆出兄长的姿态嘲弄我的人生吗？”  
“吾辈知道，自己没有资格去奢求凛月的原谅……可是啊，凛月，主动和他人拉开距离，只与自身为友的生活是愚昧的。这人生和命运从没因为汝临场的缺陷抛弃过汝，只是软弱的汝，没能够正视自己的内心。”  
被指引着的手臂举向了那位保镖的头部，凛月已经完全恢复，身边虚幻的气息正辅助着自己，使凛月能从容而冷静地瞄准了对方。  
“就当是吾辈的赎罪……以打破汝凝滞的时间的方式，救汝逃离此地。”

最后一声枪响结束于对方保镖炸裂开的脑浆里，而某种冰封的时间，也在此刻爆破了一般。时间终究强盛于一切语言，并且超越人所有的刻意谎言。静观这个世间所有破落的碎片擦身而过。所有一切都通过一种叠印现象，在他的脑海中交错叠加在一起。  
啊……究竟是什么时候开始，彻底否认了自己心中对兄长那份感情了呢？  
也许是在性别分化后，也许是在成年后，凛月默认屈服了这个他向往，敬仰，尊敬的白昼世界，接受了它所既定的世俗的条框，逃避了自己内心的呼声。自打那一刻开始，自己就偏离了自己命运的轨道。  
哪怕再如何否认，事实也早已明了了，在最孤立无援的时候，哥哥才是他灵魂深处渴望来拯救他的人。他对这个世界的向往，初心便是因为好奇兄长为何强迫他自己站在白昼，抑且不亦乐乎，引得自己都有了说不清道不明的渴望。而当凛月自己沉迷其中之后，他却很久很久，都没能再回忆起伊始的本愿。  
一个人只有一种命运。朔间凛月终究不会是一个普通人，只能是一个朔间。当年那一场有零为自己扛了下来，但这一枪以后，他再也逃离不了身为黑手党的命运，他的轨迹将重新被扳回原有的轨道上来。  
凛月终于理解并承认了自己的宿命和零的行为。他理解了小狗的决心和羽风的笑意，理解了父亲那满是深意的恶作剧之子的形容。他明白了，像父亲和兄长那样的人，只有为了命运而向这世界抗争，而从不是因这世界屈服了自己的命运。黑手党的世界里，世界的规则缺乏了束缚力，他们有自己的条约，自己的道德，至关重要的是，他们都坚信自己那唯一的宿命，哪怕达成它要付诸多大的代价。

“都是兄长的错……害我直到现在，才慢慢想起来了。”  
大堂的那块玻璃逐渐变得浑浊，凛月如梦初醒般意识到那实际上是块根本不透明的屏风。哪怕幻象即将消弭，零在镜中的笑容依旧是如此清晰，由温柔深入，再在歉疚中结束。那些几欲忘却的美好，和如今一身狼藉的恨意胶合，使凛月浑身有了一种奇异的冲动。而他明白无论如何自己必须先离开这里，那转瞬即逝的幻觉已经结束了。枪扔在地上的时刻几乎没有声响，也没有人注意到，凛月快步走出了餐厅，一辆黑色的帕加尼冲自己打了几下闪光灯，他迅速会了意坐进去。  
“无论是吾辈还是汝自己，都是无法接受，汝好似孤魂野鬼一般孤独地在这世间游荡。因此，真的很痛苦的时候……不要客气，尽管来依靠‘我’吧？”  
这世上吸血鬼最熟悉的温暖，除了来自另外一个有着共同血脉的吸血鬼，又能是谁呢？  
凛月并不知道自己是否沉入梦中，黑暗弥合来又渗开去，记忆的天光和零的目光重叠。他内心被从未感受过的满足感占据了，奇异的冲动几乎逼得自己想要流泪。他强忍下激烈的情绪，对着那虚幻之声轻轻地回了话。  
“要说趁虚而入和撒谎的话，还真是比不上混蛋兄长啊。嘛，虽然那件事我绝对不会原谅的，不过今天姑且算是兄长帮了忙~♪看在我顺利脱险的份上，姑且和你说一句吧。

——谢谢你，哥哥。”


	15. Chapter 15

薰再次见到朔间的弟弟，是在两年后晃牙的婚礼上了。  
几个后辈倒是成家立业火速，看晃牙平时嚷嚷个不停，在新娘面前意外得可爱了不少，连红着脸说出“你当然是本大爷的所有物”这种话都显得浪漫了一点。家族间的战争最终以和谈的方式结束，迄今为止已然经过了一小段和平的时光。羽风见有机可乘，每次例行工作完晚上就溜去了自己的小蒲公英家，不知道朔间家的小儿子早在几天前就已经回了本家。  
综上种种所述，他自然会对经久不见的朔间凛月有一点讶异，凛月的长相没怎么变化，穿正装和他过去料想的一样，不系上领带甚至扯开纽扣，衬衫松松垮垮地套在身上；他的双眼看着仍然有困顿的意思，不过比起过去成熟了不少，大概逃亡的日子里并不能总是呼呼大睡吧。不过，最让羽风注意的，是凛月虽然看着不大情愿，仍然是坐在了零的身边。  
几年不见，两兄弟什么时候开始关系有些改善了呢？  
凛月本人自然死不承认，他的理由是“要再像以前一样躲着兄长的话太麻烦了”，索性明面上与零共同经管了家族，这其中大概也有朔间家父的意思，占了大多的自然是凛月自己的意愿。自经历了凛月暗杀了对方的事后，高层都对他的印象有些改观，自不必说那些本就惧怕朔间的外界。朔间家这个谣传杀人不眨眼的小儿子，比起善于谈判的零显得更加可怖。  
尽管凛月在外仍显得对零抱有敌意，实际上两人在家中的相处倒也算是和谐，在一张桌子上吃饭一间办公室工作，甚至零深夜在凛月的房间阅读时，也未曾听说被弟弟赶出去过。  
在两年前，凛月开枪那一瞬间，就将命运交付给了黑手党这条路，并再不逃避自己的感情。这份感情究竟是对谁的，已经无须赘述。  
那么，何时真正重归于好，就看朔间零这条老狐的造化了。


	16. Chapter 16

对于弟弟的变化，实际上又惊又喜的当然是零本人。  
在最初弟弟回来的日子里，他虽觉察到了，可像是惧怕自己哪怕最微小的暗示都会惊动凛月这只敏感的小猫，便让自己的行为尽量保持与往日无异。只不过，给躺倒在沙发上的弟弟悄悄盖上被子，挑食不吃正餐的时候装作无意备上甜点，外出时装作不经意地关照，零都从来没有懈怠过。  
这些年来他早已习惯了在暗中照料着凛月，如今凛月能够愿意和自己共事，甚至在自己面前露出毫无防备的睡颜，几乎已经是莫大的幸福了。他从没奢求过凛月能够原谅他多年前对弟弟身体加诸的蹂躏，因此起初有些担心凛月是否会因为自己在他的房间里看书感到不适，弟弟回答了只要不打扰他睡觉的话，就没有什么怨言。  
共居一室的夜晚，零发觉凛月容易在梦中惊醒，当自己担心的问候时会被粗暴地要求滚去看书别管他，零便知晓了那噩梦的内容。  
这件事本该是让零担心成为他和弟弟一生的芥蒂，反而某些意义上起到了推波助澜的效果。噩梦后暂难以入睡的凛月起初抗拒着零，拒绝零的关心，次数多了以后，居然淡淡开口，让零坐在远处读一些故事给他来听。即使自己和弟弟早就已经长大了，零也不觉得念故事有什么使人害臊的地方，更何况在听了那些故事以后，凛月能够很快沉沉睡去。  
逐渐的，凛月被噩梦惊醒的次数越来越少，和零的相处也显得越来越自然，零知晓自己心中那些极端敏感的东西开始躁动。一次和弟弟肩膀小小的擦碰居然会使自己如鲠在喉，吃饭时凛月小腿无意间的碰触就险些引发了自己的激动。无法按捺的时刻，他也会装作偶然地碰到弟弟的手或者别的什么小地方，对方没有什么厌恶的情绪，比起麻木不仁而言更不如说无所谓。  
欲望当真是相当不知满足的，零感觉到了自己的变本加厉，比如将熟睡的弟弟抱到沙发上，在弟弟的练习时故意用着紧贴对方的姿势，甚至于亲自照料生病的凛月。弟弟似乎知道这些肢体接触背后另有深意，又似乎无视了，权当是和呼吸一样自然。  
只是，某次一起做饭时，零陪着弟弟一同坐在桌旁等着面包烘烤结束，他亮了亮胆子，用手轻轻碰到弟弟的脖颈。弟弟的面庞背对着自己，似乎在盯着烤箱，而自己不安分的手顺势用指肚探到凛月发尾底下那敏感的肌肤后，凛月便彷如被摸了倒毛一般迅速避开，慌乱地瞪了自己一眼，自己连忙缩回了手，空气中瞬时填满了尴尬。  
本以为这件事会很快过去，而到了这天深更，零正沉迷在一篇现实主义的小说里，凛月突然开了口。  
“兄长。”  
零没有想到凛月还未睡着，不禁有些惊讶：“汝睡不着吗？”  
“嗯……兄长还没考虑过成家立业的事吗，你已经快是个老头子了啊。”  
“真是过分的弟弟啊，明明只相差一岁而已~嘛，汝也知道，吾辈没法正常的发情，父亲已经清楚这件事了，他说关于继承家族的事，等以后再解决也不迟。也许在政界友人那块关系相处好后，会为了以后的事进行利益为目的的婚姻吧。”  
零没想到凛月会问这个，而凛月之后的反应更让他有些坐立不安。自己的回复长久的毫无回应后，凛月再次发出了声音：“兄长，到我身边来。”  
凛月的要求虽然使自己困惑而紧张，他也没有拒绝的理由，他合上书将眼镜搁在了封面上，走近了床前。不知为何自己不愿去直视弟弟的面庞，糟糕的是，像有意让自己为难似的，没盖好被子的凛月长腿裸露在视线里，富有弹性的臀部若隐若现。  
“凛月，汝……”  
“看着我。”  
零只得抬起头，与凛月四目相对。  
虽总在暗处观察着弟弟的一举一动，第一次正式的面对面倒是这些天来的第一次。弟弟的红眸清澈纯净得像能滴出血来，鼻尖和小猫一样有一点微醺似的粉红色，柔软的嘴唇里裹藏着两颗小小的尖牙，纯黑的头发包裹着这张精致的脸，有如黑夜藏匿着一场纯粹洁白的美梦。  
除此之外，零又再次明确感受到，属于凛月的气息，沾着一点蛋糕甜味的清香，秘密而美妙，甚至，会让他回想起多年前那天的信息素味。  
这种想法让自己的理智本能感觉到危险，他退后了两步回避了凛月的眼神：“凛月……不要这样。”  
弟弟像是早料到了，好似恶魔蛊惑某人成功了一般，嘴角浮出丝丝淡淡的笑意，他转过身去，不必对视让零感到一阵轻松：“果然……兄长还是执著着我啊。”  
零听不出凛月话语里的情绪，能够确定的是，弟弟是明知道自己仍旧喜欢他的，兴许，还了解到了明白零除了对自己以外，从未爱上过任何人。  
“凛月……会觉得恶心吗？”  
凛月想说什么，最后只是失了笑意摇了摇头：“其实呀，兄长那种看我的眼神，在兄长性别分化了以后，我就见到过了。只不过，我那时还是太年轻了，不知道这种充满欲念的眼神会有什么结果，就随便放任了你，最后，才会发生了那种事。”  
仿佛是知道了零要开口道歉似的，凛月转回了头：“道歉的话，说多少次我都不会接受的哦。都是兄长的错，害得我再也喜欢不上任何人了。只好每天一个人孤零零的，等着变成一个没人伺候的老头子~”  
面对弟弟难得的多言，零居然有些不知所措，他不知道凛月想要些什么——哪怕猜到了，他发觉自己竟然是不敢去细想的。  
“呐啊……兄长，一直都还想再和我睡觉吧。”  
凛月……？！  
被道出内心秘密使零一向沉稳的眼神里浮出一丝慌乱，他思考了片刻摇了摇头：“即使有那种想法……吾辈也不能允许它再发生了，对吾辈亲爱的弟弟来说，那只是噩梦而已。”  
“诶~我也只是随便问一句而已，没想到你这家伙居然还真的有认真思考过啊，真是个混蛋到极点的哥哥~”凛月欣赏着零面容上情绪的千变万化，露出了嗤之以鼻的表情，“不过，过去这么久，我也不是没有想过，会再遭遇一次那种事哦。”  
自己大概，不会是活了太久，以至于站着在做梦吧？  
“不要开这样的玩笑，凛月。和吾辈睡觉的话，汝几乎是没有任何快感的……至少，omega渴望被alpha标记所会发生的发情，绝对不会发生在两个alpha之间，如果凛月只是想要找些乐子的话，也许还是应该找一个合适的omega来得……”  
“兄长难道，觉得被你强暴甚至夺走第一次的我和你说这个，只是在找乐子和开玩笑吗？”  
凛月的表情一瞬间冷然了——那种怪异而美妙的森冷跃然于他的面庞，那种朔间家独有的冷酷眼神，和这床洁白的被褥，能更好让零的脑海里冲撞起破碎的回忆，他明白自己想要赎罪的话，最好还是一语不发地听下去。在这件事上，自己没有资格进行任何老头子无聊的说教。  
“发生那样的事，理所当然全都是你的错，以前我一直恨着你，甚至再也不想看到你。可现在，我也变成了一个老人家，偶尔午夜梦回的时候在想，如果当初我哪怕有一次正视过你的感情的话，那样糟糕的事，也许就不会发生了吧。”  
“……逃避着兄弟对自己流露比亲情更甚的感情，大概是每个人的本能，这并不是汝的过错。”零认真地注视着弟弟，他无法接受凛月居然在那无可饶恕的事情里揽责任。  
“啊，是呢，不过某些意义上，我和兄长一样……  
我啊，其实也不怎么讨厌禁忌的东西。”  
穿梭过那些掩了大半倦眼的修长睫毛，凛月的双眸里闪烁着明亮。  
“就当是我疯了好了~如果哥哥还想要和我睡觉的话，那就和我约好，正式并且认真的来一次……那也，不是不可以。”  
最后几个字眼时，凛月别过头咬着嘴唇，声音渐次轻了下去。  
如果话说到这还没能把握机会的话，那恐怕真是要错过了一生了。

“吾辈……会认真考虑的。毕竟是凛月的约定，可是比全世界都重要。”  
零郑重其事地蹲下身，伸出手抚摸弟弟柔软的头发，将他的被子掖好。凛月不再发出声音，他的表情示意了自己想要休息，零顺从地从床边退到了书架旁。不过，那微妙的宁静从凛月合拢的睡颜里散布了起来，让零在这沉默的夜晚中像得到了一股浑身流淌的暖流。  
绮丽的月华已经窜入了窗口，对着弟弟安睡的脸一泻清辉，以她光明的玉手，在凛月温软的修长睫毛上抚摸着，平添了不可言说的梦幻感。仿佛他们并不是黑手党的两个首领，只不过是最寻常人家的一对兄弟。又或许，他们脱离了自己这已经行将而立的岁月，回到了儿时一同入眠的光阴，凛月又变回这世上他最熟悉也最亲近的孩子。  
那么——吾辈再也不会，拒绝抚摸哭喊着“理理我”的心爱的孩子的脑袋，将他彻底伤害。如果这是奇迹的再一次降临，吾辈便会好好地，将他守护到生命的终焉。


	17. Chapter 17

当走进凛月彻底黑暗的房间后，零感觉到多年来都不曾感受过的来历不明的胆怯。  
明明黑暗是最能给吸血鬼安全感的，也是远古至今，他们一族进行那些隐秘活动的幕布。置身彻底黑暗，是凛月无言的邀请，零长吁一口气后，冷静地关上了门。  
这一天的傍晚，零便已经暗示了弟弟，凛月几乎是在看到零眼神的瞬间就意会了，双眼比起之前的夜晚显得更加情绪复杂，而不论如何，零也在里头看见了坚定的因素。  
窗外天色暗沉沉的，晚上早些时候下了场雨，如今雨势暂停，流云却不急着散开，只漏进来一点微弱的光，寂静如同宿命般包裹了卧室。借着夜晚的微光，零走近了只看到床头半丛漆黑的头发，凛月将脸掩进了被子里头没有动静，整个身子裹在了被子里头。弟弟很早就回了房间，兴许是已经等的睡着了。零放松下神经勾起了嘴角，搁下身上的外套，轻声钻进了被子里头。  
柔软的被褥里裹藏着淡淡的香味，有洗完澡不久那种冰透鼻尖的清爽感。零钻进来的时候带了些夜气，让身边的人呼吸声稍微急促了一些，听上去竟然有些兴奋。弟弟的大胆让零能够更加自然一些，他摸索着黑暗里凛月的躯体，手指从光洁的衬衫攀到赤裸的下体，被碰到臀缝的时候凛月明显动弹了一下，随后在半掩的被褥里睁开了眼睛，有些闷湿的黑暗中那轮红色幽幽闪着光泽，无数奔流的鲜血都被擒捉在了这双眼睛里头，看起来这样鲜亮，以至于零有了贴上一个吻的冲动。两人的头都缩在被子里，不久闷热的感触越发厉害，致使零从双眼吻到嘴唇的时候，本应该冰凉的双唇因为气喘有了些许温度。  
在过去零也有亲过弟弟，然而都是脸颊和额头，是兄弟之间亲昵的流露。哪怕是那一次，零都没有碰到过弟弟的嘴唇。被唇齿间香甜的气息吸引后，零的亲吻更近似于掠夺，凛月显然不是第一次接吻，不过作为被动的一方，看起来没那么轻驾就熟。快要闷死的当儿零放开了弟弟，凛月同时掀开了被子，试图让裹得头脑昏涨的热气散开。  
而下一秒，零就将他抱在了怀里，悉数解开弟弟衬衫的扣子，凛月有些受惊似的本能想要推开零，却被牢牢禁锢在了对方怀里。借着微醺的月光，弟弟光洁的身体数年后又一次展现在了自己面前。  
握住自己手臂的力道强而有力，兄长的力气一向大的吓人，以至于拥抱的动作在兄长那里几乎会把人弄疼。比起无法反抗，更使凛月心生怯意的，是闻到了零身上散发的信息素味。  
“凛月……汝身上好香。”  
方才的湿热使欲望如水一般闪烁在零的眼神里，来自另外一个alpha强烈的信息素本应让凛月不适，而这熟悉又陌生的味道缺乏敌意，尽管它充满激越和强势，自己却并不讨厌。只是想到上一次闻到这个味道的回忆，负面的情绪便难以遏制的涌了上来。这气味想要裹紧自己，想要侵占自己，想让自己的身体也成为它的一部分。而自己也是一个alpha，不是一个发情的omega。  
零注意到了弟弟的犹疑，俯下头在凛月的身体上落下温柔的亲吻，并指引着弟弟分开腿。这一次零的偿还相当温柔，虽说哥哥这样性子的，本就技巧不会太差。充足的润滑液通过细长的手指送进了自己的后穴，此时零的轻缓却让凛月感到漫长无法忍受，不仅被扩张的小穴在那几根手指的抚慰下有了酸软的感触，整个人都像是泡在对方信息素里发软了。凛月揪了揪兄长肩上的头发发泄自己的不满：“磨磨蹭蹭什么啊，再弄下去我可要睡着了？”  
“不这样的话，凛月还会出血的。真的好小啊，这里。”零苦笑着亲了亲弟弟的脸，又故意用手指在甬道内稍重按了按，穴壁突然的被刺激使凛月发出小声的叫唤，凛月加重了揪头发的力度：“唔，真烦人啊……都说了让兄长进来了，而且，明明是你太大了啊？”  
预料中兄长本该持续的犹疑居然没有出现，零迅速抽出了手指，空虚的穴口让凛月变得更加难耐，未等凛月反应过来，热烫的性器已经插了进来。  
“啊……呜……”  
弟弟的叫声容易加速自己的失控，零干脆用嘴将那些呻吟堵上，欣赏着凛月闪着惧色的慌乱眼神，零的下体并没有停歇。性器进入的相当缓慢，窄小的甬道即使润滑过了，也因为先天条件的因素死死卡住了入侵物。无论如何，凛月始终是会被弄疼的，在自己的手臂环住对方腰部的时刻，凛月的手臂也紧紧贴在了自己的肩膀上，似乎这么做能够缓解因为被入侵本能地抗拒一般。他离弟弟是这样的近，连那心跳都一拍不落的被自己听到。  
浓重，强烈的信息素味，在自己身体缓缓吞入那根巨大的入侵物时几乎攫住了凛月的呼吸，疼痛的感触比快意要深，伴随痛意的是自己被进入这一思想在脑海引发的复杂情绪，被同性侵占，像Omega一样征服，甚至在自己体内成结，要进行类似标记一样的行为，凛月边接受着零激烈的亲吻边混乱地思考着。身体为了迎合兄长想要进到更深的欲望，开始不自觉地发颤，最终那入侵物完成了一插到底，下身的痛意和快感也紧跟着胶合在一起。身为alpha强烈的羞耻和屈辱感在凛月的脑海里挥之不去，讽刺的是，因而产生的愉快感觉并不比以上那种情绪逊色半分。  
自己大概，是真的不讨厌和兄长做爱，哪怕被另一个alpha压在身下，凛月也感受不到任何生理性的厌恶，不可言说的兴奋感使自己前端起了涨意。他明白了当年为何在那般处境下，自己仍然能够高潮，而且只凭着后头就射了出来。  
倘若不是发生了那样的事，自己只会更早地发觉这一点。零是他的兄长，他的指导者，从小就是守护在自己身边的人。兄长甚至一次都没有对自己生过气，始终都用爱来待他。他想象的出来哥哥走到今天究竟要踩过多少尸首，可他觉得无关紧要；实际上，即使强暴了自己，即使已经成为家族的首领，零在如何对待凛月的层面上，始终并没有改变过。  
纯粹到不能被这个世界接受的感情，最终只能用极端的方式化散。哪怕被伤害的痛苦要一生铭记，而再一味逃避自身本注定的命运，只能使这人生陷入悲剧的死循环了。  
比起仍能够保持理智的凛月，发情的零就没有那么从容了，抽出后再次插入，每次都要比前一次顺利不少，直到整根进出没有任何的阻碍。凛月在这进出中不断发出叫唤，浑身痉挛地软在床上，眼睛里已经有了明显的雾气，这副被施虐而无措的模样只会让零想要变本加厉，越发涨大的性器开始在凛月体内加速冲撞，被摁住手臂的弟弟无法遮挡自己的脸，只好任由叫唤从嘴里漏出来，剧烈的抽插几乎让凛月的手臂要瘫软下来，双腿为了减轻疼痛感本能张得更开，身体痉挛，前端耸立性器渗出的湿液沾满了小腹，弟弟在晦暗中情动的模样极大程度取悦了自己，零几乎感到有些不能自持。  
“呜……兄长，不要，不要碰那里……”  
被性器触到敏感点时唤起凛月本能地害怕，但话毕凛月就追悔莫及于自己方才的求饶。沉在性事中的零可没有那么温和，不仅仍然戳刺着那一点，甚至伸出手开始搔弄自己脖颈后方的肌肤。被反复玩弄着弱点的凛月几乎被干得没法说出像样的话语，生气地伸出获得自由的手臂努力将零的躯体拉得离自己更近，随后狠狠在对方脖颈上留下了牙印。这么做的代价是被握住了前端，本已经挺立的阳具在哥哥发烫的手里套弄着，被前后夹击使凛月再也强硬不起来了，身体默许了任由侵犯者的事实。  
零舔了舔凛月红透的耳廓，弟弟被自己彻底掌控的样子多少让他坏心眼了起来，混着粗重的鼻音，他将那些没羞躁的话送进了弟弟的耳朵：“虽说吾辈并不讨厌被说‘很大’……不过，凛月要是摸摸自己的话，也会被那尺寸吓到的哦？”  
男性alpha性器的发育本就相较其他两个性别要好得多，但凛月被牵制着的手碰上自己的性器后还是被这尺寸惊得颤了颤。几乎没法说话的他感到自己已经陷入高潮，穴肉紧缩，身体颤抖加剧，没过多久他就在湿软的叫声中射在了零的手里。由于那根肉柱仍旧在自己缩紧的甬道里抽插，无力反抗的身体中加重了不安，尽管喘气都费劲，凛月仍然试图向兄长表达清楚自己的意愿。  
“混蛋兄长……不要，不许再弄了……你这个烦人的东西……”  
在凛月呼吸越发急促，话语中哭腔越发明显的时刻，零感觉到自己冲动的行为有些过分了，毕竟相同的性别，同样是这个世界里具有强侵略性的身份，弟弟的身体会本能抗拒alpha强势的气味，更何况此刻有些迷失在情欲里的自己，会本能让已经受伤过的凛月害怕。他捉住了弟弟的手，那只小巧的造物果然在打着颤，使零不自觉地握得更紧。  
“凛月……凛月。”  
身下的侵犯缓慢了下来，零俯下身亲吻着弟弟眼角的晶莹，舔了舔弟弟发红的鼻尖，试图安抚这只哭泣的小猫，“都过去了……汝不会有事的，吾辈不会伤害你。”  
凛月半睁着眼，他有一瞬间确实以为自己又回到了过去，高潮后的力尽气衰和零不知控制的撞入让某些回忆如断片般清晰地在他脑海里放映起来。多年来压抑的情绪都在此刻企图宣泄，零感觉到自己的安抚使弟弟挣扎得更为强烈，干脆紧紧抱住了身下的人，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字。  
“呜……为什么……为什么要做那样的事……混蛋……不会原谅的……”  
凛月的指甲深深嵌进自己的皮肤，甚至将自己抓伤，而这些都没能使零停下呼唤，他的弟弟终于将往昔的悲伤释放了出来，最后的恨意和无望终将在这些水汽里化为乌有，彻底融散于暗夜之中，仿佛是一道道解开的枷锁，而他终于能将这最深处的凛月解救而出。  
“哭出来吧……凛月。无论多么疼痛吾辈都会接受下去，尽管加诸百倍的报复吾辈，吾辈不会有丝毫的怨言……”  
紧贴着的躯体最终在话语里渐渐平复了情绪，弟弟失神的眸子缓慢恢复了不久前的光泽，他有些无措地看着零，脑海散去了情欲和回忆几乎一片空白。他抽了抽嘴角想说什么，却因为下体内一阵汹涌地热流忍不住叫了出来，零咬着他的耳骨，闷哼声听上去使他更像只将自己擒捉在手的野兽。  
“混，混蛋……”  
下体交合的部位在对方性器抽动的同时发出了水声，听上去淫靡不堪，凛月扭过头想要避开对方的目光，哪知道被扳过头索要不由分说的亲吻。  
“真是，可爱的不得了的弟弟~♪”零舔了舔被弟弟的尖牙咬出血的嘴唇，用故作无辜的笑容对着凛月凶狠地眼神，话毕后凛月抠着自己肩膀的手指猛得用力，让他没忍住轻轻呼痛。  
“别得意忘形啊，垃圾虫，小心被我踢下床从窗外丢下去哦？”  
“是是~♪”怕弟弟当真干得出来，零趁着凛月还没发觉再次将性器深埋入对方的体内，痉挛紧缩的穴肉在猝不及防地再次顶撞下，惊得凛月猛得颤抖了一下，而零很快将弟弟牢牢按住。  
“神明终于听到了吾辈希望能和凛月亲密相处的祈愿，以至于这颗苍老的心都兴奋地活化了~所以，希望凛月不要拒绝吾辈哦？”  
真是恶魔啊……满是浊液的狼藉下体，克制不住呜咽和呻吟的嘴，许久未尝情欲滋味的身体完全陷在了兄长的掌控之中。既然已经被身体出卖，再加诸毫无必要的反抗只会被当做调情而已，凛月干脆破罐子破摔般闭上眼，却像体味到了多年来不曾有过的满足，不自知的笑了出来。


	18. Chapter 18

天色有了一点点光亮，混在云里淡淡浮现，鸟类的鸣啭流转进窗，新的一天突然就洗刷尽了前嫌，任凭生机和期待大步向前。零望着身旁弟弟紧贴着自己的睡颜，看起来那么安然自在，像是没有任何恐惧能够再打倒他一样。  
前路仍旧充满了坎坷，要如何向他人坦诚自己和弟弟的关系，以及如何厮守和守护这只小猫。他们甚至不会有孩子，可能得不到他人的祝福，会成为这个世界的异端，而这一切，零都已经无所谓了。  
既然凛月都已经不计前嫌，把手塞进了自己的掌心，自己又有什么理由畏惧这双重的背德，和他走下去呢？  
那比死亡更为神秘的爱之神秘，最终没有像那古老故事一样落得凄惨下场。世俗生活为道德所绑架，所以一切都丑陋而庸碌，他们终归靠着自己在这世间的作为，战胜了那庸俗的条框，来到了反道德的美和神性跟前，靠着自己主宰了自己的命运。  
在将渡过漫长夜晚的时刻，高下攒簇的深树盛满了残月的清辉，某棵树的细叶在夜空中飘散，彷如落花纤微。月色时常让零有一种忘却自己另外一段人生，或者曾陷入某人人生的错觉。似乎是在梦中，黯淡本就是梦里的光辉，恒久不变的古今之梦，哪怕有着圆缺，也绝无梦觉。

-Fin.


End file.
